Dark Reign:Part 2
by ms.salvatoremikaelson
Summary: When the past comes back to haunt, what do you do? She came back, Baltor came back. Now I'm afraid the darkness might consume me once again, I'm afraid for my unborn child. Now a new enemy comes to terrorize us all, I must fight once again against the enemy. The thing is I can't control what will be the death of me, especially when You love something you can't explain.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

In the time things got harder, the light would shine. I was born a princess, died as a martyr. I've died enough times to say, I'm not afraid of death. I've loved, I've hate many shadows that have crossed my path. She's coming for me, soon I won't have the strength to fight. And with all the darkness that will emerge, a past life will come to reveal itself. Maybe none of this would have happened if I hadn't fallen for the wrong man. The life growing in me will soon be the darkest part of me

Innocence is something so pure, even the purest beings have dark intentions. I only wish a tomorrow but in this world, there will be no tomorrow. When one soul is born from another, the lost soul comes to find you. In the end of this nightmare, I will find my light. I only wish to save the Mikaelson's from their damnation, and my family at last.

When the world burns and crashes, she will finally find me. And I intend to fight her to death, her death would be my victory. Yet I must find out who I was once, memories will come like shadows. My fate is no longer the one I thought, the dragon will come and he will find me once again.

* * *

 _And here it is, part two. Tonight chapter one will go up, the Prologue is like my foreshadowing for all of you. You will see who I'm talking about, but by the cover picture that's a big clue right there. This brings certain factors of Bloom's past back into now, I was more than happy to write this chapter of her life. I can say the Hollow will be the main villain here for the Mikaelson's as promised. Some surprises will be brought into play, I hope you all enjoy it!_

 _Ms. SalvatoreMikaelson_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It had been a few days since I came back, Klaus had been acting strangely. Of course, it could have been stress or maybe it was me."Klaus?".

"Yes, Love?"His voice was soft and calm.

Either I asked him or I would just ignore it, although that's not me."Since I came back, you've been different. Is something wrong?"I bit my lower lip afraid of his response.

Many outcomes could come from this, He turned to face me."Nothing you should worry of."He approached me."If it worries you, rumors have spread of these witches planning to harvest children."

His fingertips stroked my cheek, I knew well enough what this could mean."If they're after Hope, it means they could be…"

"I will not allow any of my children to be harmed, I assure you."He whispered softly, I could feel his breath against my skin. The pleasurable tingles his touch caused were shadowed by the dread of all this.

I tangled myself in his embrace, as always our child would never be safe. Hope would never be safe."Do not worry, Love. My wrath has only begun."

"Klaus, the danger we put on everyone. I don't want to fear forever, I want the world where our baby will be safe."I murmured against his shirt.

My phone vibrated against the table."Don't leave a friend waiting, darling."He let go free from his embrace, I reached for the nightstand. It was Stefan, a text to meet him at the park.

I turned around."Accompany me to the park?"

Taking my chin in his hand, he lifted my head to look at him."A stroll at the park full of screaming children? is that your idea of a date?"

"You can look at it like that."

His hand slid down my waist pulling me against him."Romantic at heart you owe me, one love."

"Is that a no?"I haven't felt this feeling of safety in such a while since the incident with Sky but with Klaus, I felt safe.

"I'll find something to do."He brushed his lips against my temple."Go on, Love. Enjoy the screaming toddlers."

I scoffed, not being able to contain my laughter."Enjoy reading or something."

I left the abattoir to the park Stefan texted me to meet him, there was something about the text that worried me. Stefan wasn't so typical on having me meeting him places unless it was important, I got to the park, you could hear the screaming laughter of the children. It brought so many memories of my own childhood, I glanced toward the outline of Stefan.

He stood in front of someone, Elena stood next to the person hiding behind Stefan. I stopped my tracks to get a good look at who it could be, Elena pointed at me causing Stefan to turn around.

I froze instantly when I saw who it was, _Damon._ It was like time stopped for a second."Damon."I could not explain the happiness of seeing him. I ran for him, as fast I could until I leaped into his arms. "Damon!"

"Hey…"He whispered softly.

"I've never thought I would see you again."I missed the leather of his jacket, his icy blue eyes. His stupid sarcastic jokes, I missed our friendship before I ruined it all.

He grunted letting me go."Well, here I am fatty."

So many questions ran through my head."How? how are you alive?"He died, we mourned him.

He smiled, cupping my cheek with his hand."I saw you in a dream or the afterlife, then I woke up. I knew I had to come here for you and my baby brother."

I wouldn't question it, I was beyond happy. For whatever reason, Damon got a second chance and I would make sure he lived through it. I would have my baby in a few months, my love, and now my best friend back. I couldn't content myself from hugging him once again, I couldn't believe he was here with me, with us.

"I got my brother back."Stefan smiled, even he had trouble believing it. Hadn't Damon showed up at his doorstep, he would have been oblivious to it.

I let go of Damon, taking his arm in mine."Lunch anyone?"

"Let's go, Elena must be starving."Stefan chuckled at his pregnant fiancé, we all walked toward the closest restaurant. Nothing in the world could take this happiness, for once I feel like things will get better.

We sat outside in the patio area."How are you?"Damon rubbed my hand, I knew what he meant.

I smiled at him."I'm fine, things are getting better."I glanced toward Stefan."We are all growing up, Elena's having her baby and I'm almost 5 months along. I'm happy with Klaus, and I have you back."

He smirked raising a brow."Don't go all soft on me, I know I remember it all. You weren't crazy by the way."

I softly slapped his arm."Ouch! hormone alert."

"Anyway Damon, I have an ultrasound to attend to with Elena."Stefan stood up, He glanced down at me."Take care of him."

"Always."

With goodbyes, they left us to pay off the bill which I did. We walked around the French Quarter, Damon smirked."You look happy."

"Why shouldn't I be? my best friend is back."I said, slightly bowing my head down a bit."No one knows me better than you do."

He grabbed my arm."I missed you, Elizabeth." He sighed."I watched you go through it all, it made me realize feelings aside, I can't live without you in my life. I wasn't ready to die but I did for you because it's you."

A pang of guilt plagued me."Why Damon? why die because of me. I hurt you over and over because I'm in love with the man that tormented us over the course of months, yet you still care for me."

He smiled adoringly."Remember when I decided your life was worth giving my soul to Cade?"

I nodded."Over 180 years I've never met a soul like yours, you're my guardian angel Elizabeth. I don't regret giving my life up for you."

I was speechless.

"You falling in love with Klaus, it makes me happy that you're happy. I want you happy, be it with him or anyone else. I can't hate you for it, I can only love you."

"I just…"I trailed off."I feel guilty of hurting you when you finally got the girl. The girl kissed another man."

He shook his head, brushing his thumb over my chin."You're happy, that's all that matters."

"Thank you."I pulled him into another hug."Stop being so sentimental with me, it's not you."

He laughed, pulling me off him."Elizabeth?"He had concern written all over his face."I'm sorry about your baby."

"It doesn't matter now, he's in peace and so is everyone else."I said, softly."Bourbon?"

"Pregnant woman don't drink."

And there it was, the old Damon I knew so well. I know that if someday I die, I want to reach the peace everyone does eventually. For now, I want to enjoy everything immortality holds for me and Klaus together with our son and the rest of the Mikaelson's, I only hope my parents found peace out of all this.

* * *

 _Disclaimer:Mild sexual scenes_

I waited for Klaus in his room hopefully, it would be the night I wouldn't hold back due to…

I was also hoping it wasn't one of those night's something angered him, the ridiculous part of it all was me trying to seduce my fiancé to make love. Have I mentioned we rekindled that aspect of our lives?

I heard a click, Klaus stepped into the room."What is all this?"He forced himself to sound calm, he wasn't.

I covered my silk slip with a robe."Nothing, what's wrong?"I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

He walked toward me, cupping my cheek."Don't agitate yourself, Love."His eyes lingered down my body."What's all of this?"

I rubbed his shoulder, hesitating."I…want you."My voice barely audible, I was seriously embarrassed at the situation.

I saw a glint of playfulness in his eyes, his hands slid down my lower back pulling me against him."Are you sure?"

"Yes."

My pregnancy had only made my needs heighten, which only made the desire for Klaus a lot stronger.

His hands moved toward my robe, pulling it off."Don't be scared."He whispered against my cheek. He trailed little butterfly kisses up my neck toward my lips, I opened my mouth to him. Allowing him to slid his tongue into the mix.

His hold on me was gentle yet possessive, I tugged his shirt trying to pull it off. By the heat of the moment, every single piece of clothes fell off, until I was pressed against the soft sheets of his bed.

Every single kiss felt like electricity against my skin, He flipped us over allowing me to have control. It made me feel more comfortable, he made me feel safe and sure of being his once again. I planted soft kisses down his chest, his hands traced the outline of my breast.

After kisses and allowing me to get comfortable, he rolled me over, kneeling between my legs.

He went slowly on me, groaning in the process. I let out a small gasp of pleasure, it felt so right. Allowing myself to get over the fear of making love to him, had been the best decision I've made.

We were a wild tangled mess until we hit our climax, He rolled off me. He covered us pulling me closer to him, I stroke his cheek."Thank you."

He leaned forward to kiss my forehead."However long it takes to heal you."

{ _~Flashback~}_

 _"_ _Why? Why me?"I wanted to know why out of all people did he fall in love with me. And on the verge of dying because of his petty thirst for power, someone who loves can't be all bad._

 _He seemed to search for excuses to avoid my question."You don't know what you're asking."_

 _"_ _Klaus, I don't want your blood. I want your confession."I felt blood go up my throat, I held it back. I couldn't die, at least not with his confession._

 _He sighed in defeat."Because you saw me, you didn't see the monster. You saw the man who could love."_

 _My breath started to slow down, I gasped for breath."And I see a man capable of loving someone who isn't power, it was your error for falling for a girl burden to inflict pain."_

 _He swiftly moved to where I was laying at, cradling my body."It will be a burden I will never regret, over a thousand years of living in the shadows. I want to see light."_

 _"_ _I'm with Damon…"_

 _He stroke my hair, placing his wrist against my mouth as I bit into it."I may not be your first love, I plan to be your last. Your partner, your husband, your accomplice in crime." He whispered._

 _Damon walked into the moment."You've helped enough, momma's boy."_

 _I said nothing to defend him, as I watched him leave. The sane part of me told me to stay and not run after him, the second told me to do what's wrong._

 _Damon kneeled by me."Hey?"_

 _He pulled me into his arms burying his face into the crook of my neck, no doubt I was starting to fall for the mere charms of Klaus Mikaelson. I've kissed him, and that kiss was enough to tell me what I felt for him._

 _I needed to thank Klaus, And I would. I got up pulling away from Damon."I need to go see Bonnie."_

 _"_ _Want me to go with you?"Damon seemed confused with my sudden reaction._

 _I shook my head."No, I want to go alone."_

 _"_ _Okay."He frowned, I ignored it fleeing the boarding house as fast as I could._

 _I found myself in minutes inside Klaus's mansion, I bumped into Elijah."Elizabeth?"_

 _"_ _Where's your brother?"I blurted out, my brain was internally screaming at me to leave but I couldn't. I had to thank him._

 _"_ _Follow the stairs toward the left, you'll find him there."He slightly smiled at me, there was suspicion in his eyes that lingered. As I was about to walk toward the stairs, he grasped my wrist."If you have the slightest intentions of hurting my brother, I will end your life."_

 _I gulped nodding, Elijah was always a man to make you feel far less than him. He was intimidating, I pulled myself from his grasp walking up the stairs toward the direction Elijah gave me._

 _I knocked at the door, receiving no respond I decided to enter."You came here to mock my confession?"Klaus scoffed._

 _I closed the door behind me."I came here to thank you for it, I mean the blood."_

 _He turned his chair to face me, placing down the notebook he had in his hand."You left your boyfriend and came to thank me?"He seemed rather surprised by my actions._

 _I couldn't easily give into his charm, yet I felt as if he needed to know."You're my friend, I care about you."_

 _"_ _For a man like me? has my blood gotten to your head?"He stood by his desk not moving any closer toward me._

 _I crossed my arms."No, I care for you. I know you love me, I won't deny whatever we have but I can't hurt Damon."_

 _He moved slowly toward my direction."You fear what you feel for me? I make your blood boil in a good way don't I, Love?"_

 _My throat went dry, no words could come out of me. I was cornered by him."I fear to fall for you, but I fear I already have." There was no compulsion, just me and my stupid self._

 _He smirked."Then I'm not trying for nothing, come with me to New Orleans."He moved a piece of my red hair behind my ear, thanks to vampirism the blonde hair went away._

 _And what flee to New Orleans with him, I loved Damon. No matter the attraction I couldn't leave him."I don't know, I love Damon."_

 _{~End of Flasback~}_

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"I rested my elbow on his shoulder, hovering over him not carrying his visibility to my naked form.

He stroke my shoulder."Matters, not important love."

He was far too tense for his own good."Does it have to do with the sudden appearances of symbols?"

"Among matters"

He was far too much of a close book for his own good. "I guess, I'm not getting an answer."

"I saw you with Damon Salvatore, the dead doesn't stay dead does it. Especially for you."

"Stop changing the subject, I swear you're too insecure."I stated, annoyed."He's my friend, I'm happy he gets a second chance at life-"

He immediately cut me off."I'm not jealous, Love."

I playfully smirk at him."It looked like you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"It looked like it-"I giggled, he narrowed his eyes at me rolling us over to my left. He hovered over me.

I felt his hand caress my thigh."No, I wasn't."For the first time in months, I saw the childish playful Klaus.

I pulled his face closer to mine, placing my lips on his enjoying the serenity of being alone together. His lips trailed down my neck, a slight moan escaped my lips.

"By the way, you were."

His hand moved up to my breast, pinching my nipple causing me to squeal. He laughed against my neck at my reaction."I wasn't."

The rest of the night we spent giving into our needs once again, the pleasure was well accepted and it distracted him from all the worries and stress of being who we were. If I would have seen the person who I am now, years ago, I would have thought he compelled me. Klaus just makes me feel everything, Damon once told me what love was supposed to be.

 _He definitely was worth all the pain and destruction, and no matter what happened from now till the future, we promised to stay together without breaking up._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters._

 _Well, this chapter doesn't give much insight on the upcoming chapter you will have a better idea. Anyway enjoy, you will be seeing the dark wizard soon enough._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

{ _~Flashback~}_

 _Bloom/Beth walked through the path the directions gave her into gloomy wood, It annoyed her to even take a step into that area. If her friends would ever catch her here, it would be a lie she would have trouble coming up with._

 _She walked at least 15 feet deep into it until she found the tree, placing her hand on it. I disappeared out of nowhere inside the tree, she found the place. She entered it, sneaking and lying had been a game she had been playing for quite a while now._

 _She hadn't cheated on him, even though she felt helpless at the sight of the dark wizard. The attraction was uncanny, the way he became a completely different person. A man who could love, a man who wasn't all evil as everyone thought._

 _She loved Sky but she wasn't as in love as she thought, out of respect she wouldn't take the step necessary with Baltor. As much as she wanted to kiss or have his arms around her. Her lies would soon catch up to her and with the so famous millennium ball coming up, things would change for her._

 _She found herself stumbling on something, more like someone._

{~End of Flashback~}

I found myself laughing against his neck, the last few hours before dawn we have been enjoyed ourselves. I didn't want to leave this, if I could be here forever I would be. He pulled the strap down of the slip, planting butterfly kisses against my shoulder and neck.

I pulled away from him, I stared at him. Handsome as always, that curl moping over his forehead made him oddly more attractive. I was undeniably lucky,"Is something wrong?Love."There was concern in his voice.

I smiled,"No, you're just gorgeous."

He laughed,"Is that your way of asking me for sex?"There was a glint of mischief in his eyes.

I leaned down to him, planting a kiss on his nose."I think you're too late for sex, Klaus."He captured my lips in a soft tender kiss."Elijah will be looking for you."

"My brother can wait, I have more interest activities to do."I was about to ask him what he meant by it when I found myself pinned against the bed with my lips occupied.

I tangled my hands in his soft curls, relishing the softness of his lips. I was in love and ready to give the world to this man if he asked me to.

* * *

I sat on the grass as I watched Hope play with some flowers."Beth?"Hopes soft voice rang my ears.

I fixed his blanket, covering his sensitive skin."Yes, Hope?"

"Can we go get lunch?"

I looked down at my phone, it was afternoon."Of course-"

I felt a presence behind me,"A Wednesday afternoon with your step-daughter, isn't you."There was a sarcastic smirk plastered on Damon's lips."Where's big bad daddy?"

I smiled at the vampire,"He should be here soon, I thought you would be going to Mystic Falls."He gave me his hand, I grabbed onto it standing up.

"I couldn't miss saying goodbye till I came back."His words were soft, it was hard to deny what he felt for me. After hurting him he was still in love with me,"I should be back in a week or so."

I glanced down at Hope."Tell Matt I say hi, and be careful Damon."

"Me? get in trouble?"He scoffed dramatically,"I'm not a certain little redhead."

I narrowed my eyes at him,"Well aren't you a smartass, how's Elena I haven't seen her in a few days."

"Oh, you know ballooning up."His eyes lingered on the baby in a stroller."Why aren't you so big?"

I glared at him."If I weren't pregnant, I'd hurt you."

"Dad!"Hope's voice got my attention, she ran into the arms of her father.

"That's my cue."Damon mused,"Originals ain't my style. Take care kitten."With a smile, he left like a shadow.

There would always be guilt from my part, as much as he said otherwise. " I feel bad for hurting his feelings."

"A beauty of your kind isn't easy to forget, Love."Klaus stated,"I'm just glad you are putting him in his place."

I turned around smirking,"Is someone jealous?"

Klaus glared at me annoyed with my teasing,"No, I trust you. _Kitten._ "

I walked closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist."Kitten?" Surely I must not be that bad.

His hands crept around my waist,"The nickname is fittingly proper, toLove."

I laughed, leaning up closer to his lips."Well then, I should come with better nicknames for you."

I gave him a soft kiss before parting from it,"Hope's rather hungry, shall we go?"

He let go of me taking my hand in his,"Of course."

{~Mystery POV~}

I watched from the shadows as she talked to the dark haired man, Damon was it? He wasn't the man for sure. The little girl by her side seemed rather too old to be her's.

A dark blonde haired man appeared walking their way, the way she reacted was enough to tell me it was him. The way she touched him, kissed him. I envied those moments, I could no longer do anything but protect her from the shadows.

She would never know I was alive, she should only know she will be safe as long as I'm alive. The second chance at life was only because of my love for her, I will no longer seek power as seeking so doesn't fill the empty void in my heart, she once filled.

My new senses and view life were different than when I was mortal. I will protect you and your son with dear life Bloom, always.

{~Bloom's Pov~}

I know he avoided my question for a reason, I wasn't stupid. It frighten me to know what was going with him, he must be stupid to even think I could easily be fooled by him. As soon as I left the baby home and he was easily distracted I fled to see Vincent.

He was standing by a table with candles surrounding it,"Is something wrong, Elizabeth?"

"Klaus has been hiding something from me, you know more about what goes on than me."I stated, I walked toward the table seeing a map in the center of the table. "Tell me."

"I can't, as much as I would like to tell you I can't."He denied my demand, he was the only person who could tell me.

"Please, Vincent if something happens to him I won't be able to live with myself."I turned off a candle with my finger tips, I was desperate for an answer.

He sighed,"Elizabeth, there are vampires out to kill Klaus. If they get their hands on the white oak stake he is doomed to death."I shook my head at his words. "Children have been disappearing, something big is going to happen soon.

I looked at him hopeful,"Witches?"

He gave me a side smile,"Yes."

"What do they want with them?"

Vincent's expression was enough to tell me he didn't even know himself."All I know is that they're planning to harvest the children, they're after every child that possess magic."

" _Hope?"_

He answered with a nod."The power your child will possess."

"Allow me to help you find what's going on. We can get Marcel on our side."

The fire ceased, there was hesitation on his face."I don't know if the Mikaelson's would allow it, Elizabeth I need to tell you something."

"What?"

I walked toward the abattoir only to be pulled into the darkness by a mysterious figure, the person's hand covered my mouth. Restraining me against the brick wall, the panic started to set in. _Golden eyes._ In the reflection the moonlight casted, a pair of golden eyes glowed.

The hand stroke my cheek gently."It's nice seeing you, my technical princess."

His hand left my mouth, I was speechless. He was alive, he was alive. I pulled away from his grasp immediately, my mind trying to make coherent words."I saw you die."

A smirk grew on his lips."Life gave me a second chance, I needed to you see to tell you-"

"Don't, don't come here and tell me you love me. You were the one who could not leave his hunger for power, you chose power before me. Before our love."

Baltor started to hestitate, contemplating his words."I made mistakes, but it all worked out well for you."He continued."Since the day I met you, I've felt everything for you."

I shook my head, angry at him."Don't, whatever you're going to say to me please don't say it. I'm in love with the wildest man, I loved you once but I don't I could ever leave him. He's my everything, he makes my wildest dreams true."

"I know, I saw you."He ran his hand down his face."I love you, my sweet Bloom. I did not only come here to tell you how I feel, I need to warn you about her."

"Her?"

" _Selene."_

The air seemed to have dropped a few degrees, my past was back to haunt me once again."She's alive?"I asked, desperately.

He shook his head,"There's rumors, the magic dimension has been getting out of control since the King Of Eraklyon named you queen. It would only make sense she came back."

"Does Sky have to do with this?"I said it through clenched teeth.

"No, she must have picked up on you."

"I can handle her."

Baltor shook his head, chuckling."Amazing."

"What? I can defend myself."

"You're so stubborn and denial, after everything she did to you. You must allow yourself to show weakness, even you have weaknesses. You can be powerful, immortal and have a hybrid at your feet yet this one woman can chill you to your core."He held my face, facing him straight in the eye."

Bloom, you've saved the magic dimension. You've died, you became this, a vampire. You had a hybrids child, your lost your parents, you faced the devil. Having fear of the unknown isn't going to hurt you, allowing someone to help you isn't going to hurt you."

My braid automatically on defense mode, thinking of ways of how to fight for myself. How could I allow this man to come back in my life? I was an immortal with the strain running through my veins, yet after what Vincent told me I don't know what would happen.

" _If I fought the devil, I'm very sure Selene is nothing but another bump."_


	4. Chapter 4

{~ _Flashback~}_

 _Their relationship had barely started, she longed to be his but feared to allow herself to her deepest desires. Things is New Orleans with the famous Dahlia hadn't been exactly a walk in the park, she watched as Hayley and Klaus bonded over their baby they just got back._

 _A tinge of jealousy plagued her, not because of Hayley. She envied the possibility of bearing a child, of ever holding one in her arms. She loved her immortality now, she loved she could forever be with Niklaus. There were things even an original such as Rebekah longed for._

 _"_ _Nik looks so happy."Rebekah appeared by my side._

 _It was something I could never give him."Yes, he does. It must be wonderful to have a baby of your own."_

 _"_ _It really must be."I saw the pain in her eyes, she longed for human life more than I ever did._

 _I smiled at her."Someday you'll fall in love, and being immortal will be beautiful. I wanted to take cure with Damon to start a life together, then I realized after he died. I didn't want to be human anymore, as I fell for another even before Damon died."_

 _"_ _Not when the man you love is against your own family, my brother isn't merciful against those who betray him."She was still staring at Klaus and Hayley."I don't think I'll ever have a future with Marcel."_

 _I raised an eyebrow."Maybe someday things will get better, I promise you."_

 _She let out a breath of hesitation."You know, I've always been a bitch to you. I'm sorry for taking your human life that night, I was jealous of you."_

 _"_ _Rebekah, you changed my life for the better."_

 _I left her there to enjoy the view, I walked toward the inside of the house. I left college undone, I left my family. What do I really have here? The Mikaelson's had a home of their own, I was just the intruder here. Maybe I needed a fresh new start, everything tied me somehow._

 _Or I could stop overthinking everything and be happy with Klaus, I know someday I will find my own crown. As long as she is never back, as long as the darkness never consumes me._

 _I would never have what I longed for more than anything, my parents. As much as I pushed that back it always came back, Damon's hurt me as I couldn't take losing anyone else I cared for._

 _A pair of hands appeared on my abdomen."Is something wrong?"My knees weaken at his voice,"Don't tell me you're jealous."_

 _I contained my laughter."Aren't you cute."I spun around to kiss him, I caught him off guard by it. I felt his hand under my blouse, touching the bare skin._

 _It felt like fire through my body, the kiss started to get very heated as found myself against the wall. It proved me one thing, he wanted as much as I wanted him. I pulled away for breath."You have a baby waiting outside, this can wait."_

 _His hand caressed my cheek."Are you sure?Love."_

 _I nodded, I honestly was comfortable pressed against the wall."Yes, the baby needs you."_

 _His eyes lingered on me."Meet me tonight in my room."_

 _Was tonight the night? Would I be enough, he was the man who lived for over a thousand years. His sexual experience with the human body must be a lot greater than mine, I was scared I wouldn't suffice or please him._

 _{~End Of Flashback~}_

 _{~Flashback~}_

 _"_ _Am I not enough for you? I want to know if you still love Aurora."She, of course, did love him, I loved him. Although that did not matter, his answered mattered._

 _He sighed, looking at me straight in the eye."I loved her once, she broke my heart. I met you, I fell in love with you."He tried to touch me but I flinched away."I love you, Elizabeth, Aurora is nothing but a pawn."_

 _"_ _If you love me, why do you allow her to-"He interrupted me._

 _He walked closer to me without touching me."I do allow her to approach me, I'm just using her to my own benefit."_

 _I was disappointed and hurt by his actions."You slept with her, you say you love me but you proved otherwise. Fix yourself before you even try."_

 _"_ _Elizabeth-"_

 _I furrowed my brows holding back the tears."No, Klaus. I accepted you as you are, I love you yet you went and slept with her. She almost tried to kill me, it proves enough to tell me you still love her."_

 _I left him in the room to rethink his own errors, how could he hurt me that much if he loved me._

 _{~End Of Flashback~}_

 _{~Flashback~}_

 _It had been days since my transformation, I craved blood. I wasn't mean to become a vampire, I did not want to be a vampire. Elena had turned it off after Jeremy's passing, leaving me alone in this all. Especially with the Salvatore's after her, I was left on my own(If you don't include Sky and my ex-friends.)._

 _"_ _It's not safe to be all alone with Silas lurking in the shadows."I glanced up at Klaus, pouting in annoyance._

 _He gave me his hand, helping me up."Why are you here?"_

 _He genuinely smiled,"Can't I fancy some company?"_

 _"_ _Did you not create enough company with your hybrids."I reminded him, glaring at him._

 _He seemed amused by my own frustration. "I like your company. Maybe you can accompany me to a good cup of coffee."_

 _I narrowed my eyes at him,"Will it be good coffee?"_

 _He chuckled, his eyes lit up."Of course, Love. Only the best."_

 _His chuckle caused me to smile."There you go, a smile finally."_

 _"_ _You know for a bad guy, you aren't too bad of a company."_

 _I started walking away, looking back at him standing there."Aren't we getting coffee?"_

 _He smiled once again, reaching up to me. We walked toward the nearest coffee shop and sat down to chat as he called it._

 _"_ _Red hair suits you better."He complimented me, his hand reached for the coffee."I would like to know you better."_

 _I placed my cup down, sitting up straight."Know what exactly?_

 _His boyish grin grew on his lips."Your future, your likes. Your dislikes."_

 _It wouldn't hurt to talk to the most despicable bachelor. I honestly felt very comfortable with him, far more than I have been with Damon or Sky lately."I like coffee, books, I love to be comfortable enough to talk a person with hesitation. I'm not a fond of wolves, my old friends are an annoyance now, I hate bad guys."_

 _He leaned in closer, with a teasing smirk."In what list do I belong?"_

 _What list did he belong in? He was definitely not an enemy anymore at least to me."I don't know, I don't hate you."_

 _"_ _How enlightening."Klaus rolled his eyes,"What are we?"_

 _I don't know, I really liked him. It wasn't so much as sexual, he fascinated me. He made me feel alive, even if there wasn't the slightest physical contact I felt safe."I really don't know, Klaus."I paused before I began to stammer."I don't want to ruin whatever we have, and Damon."_

 _"_ _I understand your situation with Damon, It doesn't mean I can't try."A devious smile grew on his face._

 _I ducked my head a bit, trying to hide any blush appearing."I like the coffee, now it's your turn to answer my questions."_

 _"_ _I couldn't expect less."_

 _I fumbled over what to ask him."Why do you like painting?"_

 _His head titled, as he smiled."It's a way of expressing yourself freely, it relaxes me as my patience is always rather small."_

 _{~End of Flashback~}_

 _{~Flashback~}_

 _I found myself at the mercy of Klaus, I fled Mystic Falls to New Orleans. Of course, Rebekah wasn't exactly so welcoming as soon as she saw me, as he wasn't here I decided to explore New Orleans._

 _From the distance I saw Klaus laughing at the company of a blonde woman, a tinge of jealousy possessed me. Did I do the right thing to come here? I had just lost Damon, it pained me but I needed to get away from all the mourning._

 _The thing is even crying felt like a job rather than natural, it hurt only because I lost someone I cared for. It didn't even feel like I lost the love of my life, Damon wasn't it. I felt myself being watched by a pair of eyes._

 _I looked up to see a dark-skinned man, he was handsome."You should watch out when you walk, wouldn't want to get hurt."_

 _I was without words."I'm sorry, I'm new here and-"_

 _He smiled, interrupting me."I can see, the name is Marcel."_

 _A small chuckle escaped my mouth."What a nice name, I'm Elizabeth."_

 _He let go of me, I saw him glance toward the direction Klaus was."Well, I have nothing to do, I can take you on a tour of New Orleans."_

 _"_ _I would love that."_

 _He quickly took my arm in his, I flinched at the unwarned touch. We walked down the street."I've never seen you before and a beauty like you with that hair is unforgettable, where are you from?"_

 _"_ _Mystic Falls, I came here to get away from stuff."I answered him smoothly, to get away from the mourning."My boyfriend and best friend died, and I couldn't take all the mourning."_

 _There was a sincere apologetic look in his eyes."Sorry for your loss, were they vampires?"_

 _I shook my head slightly."My friend was a witch or at least was, my boyfriend was a vampire. His brother left town soon after, and everyone else is crying over my friend."_

 _He chuckled, an apologetic look in his eyes."Well, I hope New Orleans heals your loss, although I warn you to be careful with the vampires lurking here."_

 _What could be worst than having the Originals."Am I guessing you mean the Originals? I know them very well, they terrorized my friends when I was human. One of them was the reason I died."_

 _He seemed intrigued with my answer."Let me guess? Niklaus?"_

 _I shook my head."The blonde one, Rebekah."_

 _I saw him glance once again toward my right, I looked at the direction he was glancing at. It was Klaus and the blonde."Are you and him enemies?"_

 _He looked at me, sighing."We are having our differences, Klaus is just power hungry as always."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _He chuckled, nudging me."Come with me."I walked with him toward their direction._

 _Klaus had his lips almost pouting, he was clearly not happy at the sight of Marcel."Niklaus, I see you know my friend here."_

 _Klaus looked toward my direction, his eyes seemed to soften."What are you doing here? Damon Salvatore will be looking for you."_

 _"_ _Damon's dead."I murmured, I glanced at the rather confused blonde. She was uncomfortable at the sight of me or Marcel, I could barely notice._

 _A small breath came out of Klaus's mouth."I'm sorry for your loss, I see you took my offer."_

 _The blonde parted to the left."I have to go, I'm late for work."_

 _Klaus just nodded at her, glancing back at me."I see you've met Marcellus."_

 _"_ _I did not know you two have history."Marcel intervened."I thought your boyfriend died."_

 _"_ _Marcel why don't you go after my sisters skirt, I want to talk to her privately."Marcel's glare tried to match Klaus, it was obvious who won that one._

 _Marcel looked back at me."If you ever need me, I'm here. Be careful."_

 _I mouthed him a 'Thank you.' before I watched him leave me alone with Klaus. I barely noticed we were standing by a very public cafe._

 _Klaus reached his hand to touch my cheek."I'm very sorry, I did not expect you to come under those circumstances."_

 _I felt so safe under his touch, a gasp escaped my mouth."It's okay, I just couldn't be there to handle all the mourning. I felt as if everyone expected me to forever cry and become a mess."_

 _"_ _You're safe now."He whispered."Welcome to New Orleans, Elizabeth."_

 _{~End Of Flashback~}_

 _{~Flashback~}_

 _I walked down the path in the woods by the bayou, it's were a waterfall was apparently.I walked down the path for another 10 minutes till I reached it. It was a beautiful scenery, the water clear and blue. The flowers around the area made it even more mystical._

 _I sat by one of the boulders at the edge. Was Stefan right, did I just choose Klaus as my coping mechanism? I knew deep down I didn't, it's just I cried too much that day, and then after I felt nothing but remorse._

 _I cried more over Bonnie, that makes me an awful person. Even when I try to cry, nothing comes out. The memories are there but I feel nothing, as if it didn't affect me. Now when I'm with Klaus, I feel alive._

 _I looked down at the ring in my palm, I don't think when he asked me to marry him, I didn't feel ready. It felt like a compromise."I'm sorry Damon, I loved you but I can't mourn you. It doesn't feel right, but I promise to always remember you."_

 _I tossed the ring into the water, watching the shimmering ring fall deeper and deeper into the water."You shouldn't be here alone, Love."I glanced at the area Klaus walked out of."Werewolves aren't fond of vampires."_

 _"_ _Then I'll risk it."I looked at him for an answer, hopeful at the least."Am I a bad person for not crying over him? I should be mourning, I should be a wreck."_

 _He walked toward my direction, sitting beside me on the boulder."No, Love."His smile turned into a slight frown."Is it possible you did not love him as much as you thought?"_

 _I gave him a look."I did love him, maybe not as much as I thought."_

 _He added."You could have been in love with the idea of love, the idea of having someone there for you."_

 _I looked away from him,"When he asked me to marry him, I said yes. Only because I felt compromised to, I saw him as my best friend."_

 _"_ _That answers your question."_

 _A small smile tugged the corner of my lips."You shouldn't be here, you have a city to conquer."_

 _Klaus chuckled under his breath,"I rather be in your company."His hand brushed against my hair. "I don't only want the world, I want the beautiful woman before me."_

 _"_ _Klaus-"I began, his eyes looked into my own with the same desperation."I don't know if we should, Damon just-"_

 _A small devious smile formed on his lips."Damon died, you're alive. I don't ask you to give yourself to me, I ask for a chance. Only one."_

 _my head titled, I tried to hide the smirk forming but it was too late. As I found myself laughing causing him to laugh. I stopped laughing."Okay, one chance. You won't kiss me till I saw so, and you won't be crawling into my bed like you done the last few days without my permission."_

 _He put his hands up in surrender, smirking deviously."Alright, you must admit. I'm quite a great cuddler."_

 _I glared at him."As I was saying, I want us to get to know each other better."_

 _"_ _As you wish."_

 _{~End Of Flashback~}_

* * *

Hey fellow readers, I know this chapter is just full of Flashbacks but I call this my filler chapter so you can all have a better understanding of the past. I will be updating as much as I physically can but technically the story is 5 chapters away from being done, so I just need to upload and edit before posting them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and I hope you're ready for the great moments to come!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Of course, Klaus would go ballistic over the idea of giving our child to Henry when the time came, I couldn't allow him to stay here in a world where things will go haywire.

"Klaus, You must protect Hope! When our child is born, who will protect him?."

He matched my glare."You're his mother, you're supposed to protect him. Are you questioning my ability to protect our child?"

I clenched my teeth."Whether you like it or not, I'm sending him to Henry when he's born. As soon as this over I will get our baby back, as I have my own demons to fight."I left him there to think about what I just said.

I found Hope in her room, Marcel had kicked us our from New Orleans all because as King he had a 'duty'. It was the home she bought after what happened with Klaus, it was a very big house. White on the outside, comfy and surrounded by the woods.

I found Hope in her room, drawing some symbols resembling the ones Vincent showed me."Hey kiddo, where's your mom?"

She looked up at me smiling."She's out with aunt Freya."There was a small pause, as she placed the sketchbook down."Beth? are you and dad fighting over me?"

I shook my head, sitting on her bed."Your dad is just being stubborn, don't worry it wasn't about you."

"Was it about the baby?"

I smiled at her, trying to ignore her question."Just adult things, Doll."

She bit her lower lip, contemplating what she wanted to say."Are you and my dad breaking up again?"

I shook my head, chuckling."No, adults sometimes don't understand each other. I just want him to understand sometimes we must put some things before others."My hand reached her cheek."I love you kiddo, I just want make sure you're safe."

"I heard you talk about sending the baby away once you have him."

I sighed, this child was too smart to deceive."For a while with a friend of mine, it's for your protection."

"Would you mind if I take my daughter for a walk."I glanced to my right, Klaus was standing by the door frame with a neutral expression on his face.

I nodded at him, Hope smiled at us both."Don't be mad, I don't seeing you both mad at each other."

"Why don't you go with your dad."

I wouldn't cave in so easily, He just couldn't get his way all the time."Why don't you come with us?"

"I actually have to-"

I was interrupted by Klaus."She would love to, my little wolf."

The smile on Hope's face, as she took my hand I could do little to nothing. We walked out of the house toward the woods, I walked behind them watching how they interacted as father and daughter. The one mistake Hayley thought she did with Klaus, was the most beautiful of them all. I could only hope Klaus would have the same relationship with our baby when I'm no longer…

In some dreams I would see my dad, I missed him. Of course, I had taken away the chance of ever seeing him again. "Elizabeth?"I glanced down at the small fair child, confused.

"Yes?"

Klaus smiled slightly."We were talking about how much my darling daughter would love to visit New York."

"You should take her, father and daughter trip."

I saw his smile fall, of course, I was frustrating him with how I was acting. Though how could I not act like this when any moment know, Selene could come after me. She despised me with a passion, a passion I never comprehended myself. We looked alike, we sounded alike yet we were different.

I was light, she was the darkness. I was immortal, she was something demonic. "Is something wrong, Elizabeth?"

There so many things wrong, I stared down at the floor."We can talk about it later."

He ran his hand through his hair,"Hope darling, why don't you walk a bit ahead of us."He turned back to me."Can we talk now."

"Have you accepted my offer?"

He gave me a skeptical look."As I do not want you to go through the pain of losing our child, I'll allow you to make your own decision."He grasped my hand in his, I didn't fit it. I enjoyed his comfort.

"He will be safe."

I did not want to give my child away, I would want him to spend the first few days of his life with his father as I would never get to hold him.

"What's bothering your pretty little head?"

I sighed, I could not tell him."Remember how my blood was useful as a human only because I had a doppelgänger?"

Klaus nodded, in understanding.

"The story itself is peculiar as I do not understand why?"I began, my voice barely a murmur. I kept my eyes on Hope."In my junior year of high school with old friends, I had a teacher help me find out more about myself. Every girl wanted his attention, yet he only paid attention to the sad girl barely finding herself."

"Did he?"

"No, it wasn't like that."I paused, not knowing how to continue without much detail."To cut it short, certain events led me to almost destroying the universe. There was a group of witches who hated me enough to rip literally, to the point she appeared and took over me."

There was a curiosity in his tone,"Who?"

"Selene, my doppelgänger you can say. I fought her from taking over me, yet she said if I wasn't going to allow her in."I took a deep breath, the images running through my head."She would cut me open to get inside, she tried but stopped when they found a way. I barely remember much from what happened, I just remember the adrenaline after. I remember collapsing in Sky's arms bleeding out, on the verge of death."

Klaus's arms were around me instantly, brushing his fingers through my hair. In an effort to calm me."Why does she hate you?"

"Same reason Katherine hated Elena I guess, I truly don't know."I answered, thoughtfully."The funny thing is she looks like me, but there are flaws that tell us apart. Her eyes specifically, the deepest golden you'll ever see."

"I still do not understand why you have been remarkably shaken."

"A friend of mine, he warned me about her coming back for me." Although the Baltor story was for another day, as that one would require more detail.

His lips pressed against my forehead."No Katerina impersonator will hurt my queen."

"You're such a softy."

He smirked."I'm a man in love with the most wonderful girl, Can't a man be pleasant?"

"Of course you can, it's so different from your evil power hungry side."I matched his smirk, glancing toward Hope. Who was collecting flowers."Thank you for listening to my sob story."

He chuckled, letting go of me."Write a book about it, love."

As if writing a book would truly help me, I was bound to someday come face to face with her. It could be tonight, tomorrow. The next day after, after everything that had happened I realized I changed, everyone changed even Klaus. He was no longer the man without remorse, now he was a man who could love.

I watched as Klaus grabbed Hope in his arms carrying her further into the woods, I needed to help her. I needed to find out a way to destroy Selene, her death would mean safety.

 _Maybe you could write a book about us._

Is he now getting my head again, if he wanted as much as to talk a normal person would show up in their physical body and speak words not get into someone's head?

 _Ouch! Darling don't strain your pretty little head. Seeing as your lover is by your side with his daughter I can't show up out of anywhere, I must speak with you today. Meet me where you are, 7 pm don't be late._

As if he even tries to kidnap me, I'll end him right there. He might be useful for now with the whole Selene issue.

* * *

I placed my phone down in my room when I lived here with Hope and Hayley. I know Klaus with Hope in her room, the other's are in the kitchen and in the backyard. I made sure no one saw me before fleeing to the woods, I walked for a few good minutes until I found the flash of reddish blonde hair.

"You came."A smirk appeared on his lips."And here I thought you wouldn't."

"Cut the chit-chat, Why did you want me to come?"

His hands made an orb of fire."Do you remember this?"

"Yes, I do."I retorted with a huff."Can you stop with it? I want to know what was so important."

He frowned."Do you remember how to create balls of fire? I don't think so, to the point I found a way to find a spell that would at least let you tap into some magic. Her type of magic, not fairy magic. Witch magic."

I looked at him confused."I'm immortal, how the hell do you expect me to pop up some fire from hands?"

A smirk crossed his face once again."I'm a wizard, even after becoming a vampire and this. We have a connection remember, I can help you tap into your powers to some extent."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."I scoffed, rolling my eyes at him.

"Excuse me the queen of Sparx."He paused."You must accompany me to Eraklyon, at the library in there. There's a book I need, and a necklace that belongs to the king."

"Sky's dead, why can't you just go yourself."

He shook his head, I swear my blood went cold."He's not dead, is he? How I killed him."

"I don't know maybe someone healed him, he's still a vampire."He placed his hand on my shoulder."I'm not asking you to enter there as a queen, we will disguise each other as servants."

I nodded him, of course, I did not trust him completely but the opportunity he was giving me was more than worth it."When?"

"Right now."Before hesitate I found myself standing inside the palace, everything seemed the same.

I looked at my surroundings, out of breath until I noticed Baltor looked nothing like him. He looked different, he almost looked like a younger and much blonder version of Kol. Which made me wonder what the hell did I look like?

"You sneak into Sky's room, I will go to the library. Act natural, if anyone asks you. You're one of his many mistresses."I glared at him.

He pinched my chin, looking at me up and down."I nailed the look."

* * *

I did as he told me, I went toward Sky's room. Through all the clothing articles and jewels, I found the necklace. This exact necklace was the one that defined my relationship with Sky, I placed it in my pocket.

I heard a door open and close, noises of soft moans coming out from a woman. I hid behind his close, from the reflection of the mirror pointing at the open walk-in closet, I realized that son of a bitch had not spelled me.

 _Not a way to call a man, darling relax._

I relax your face against a wall, I watched as the king held a woman against his body. His face buried in her neck, the woman let our soft moans as his hands massaged her breast. I needed to find a way to escape without having him discover me, He growled as he threw the girl on the bed.

His head snapped my direction, he knew I was here."Bloom…"

He yanked the door open, his teeth and vampire face still exposed to me. I stood there frozen."I killed you, you're dead."

He shook his head, I saw tears forming in his eyes."No, I've spent months trying to find a way to ask you to forgive me for what I did."

I clenched my teeth."No. You did something I can't forgive, I cared for you. All you did was lie to me, hurt me…"

He tried to touch me."Don't! do not touch me, I thought you loved me."

"Bloom please."He kneeled down before me, tears clearly in his eyes."I'm sorry, I made my mother suffer because I became so full of rage. I'm forever a vampire, and the only person I ever loved doesn't feel the same."

I felt pity for him, the worst was I still cared for him. I still loved, not as partner but as a friend, as the man who once made feel out of this world. I could hold a grudge, I was better than him. And it was my fault Klaus made him a vampire, it's my fault for falling for the enemy not his.

He certainly looked like a mess, blood dripping from his mouth. He smelled of liquor, the broken look he had in his eyes. I was the one who did that, everything I've touched I've hurt. I placed my hand on his cheek." We ended our relationship because you realized I loved another, we are great friends sharing a common union now. You never hurt me."

He was clearly falling under the mesmerization."You'll clean up, and become one of the best rulers by my side. I won't mess with whatever you feel, just know I care for you."

I kneeled down to hug him, kissing his cheek."I'm so sorry Sky, for failing you as a friend. Whatever happened between now and the past, I promise to forget about the bad things."

He pulled me away, the despair in the man eyes made me feel guilty. I had to fix my wrong doing, I had to find some sort of redemption."Stay with me for the rest of the day, please."

"I don't know."I contemplated."I don't think I should."

"I understand. _"_

I saw a king begging for my mercy, no one else's."I promise to come soon, in the few days okay _."_

 _"_ Of course, I need to get clean up. Can you help me with her? _"_

I got up walking toward the girl, with a bit or mesmerization I fixed whatever he caused. Baltor would definitely not agree to do this, although again he doesn't have a word in what I should do or not. He got what he wanted, now I had to fix the things I ruined.

Once Sky left to the bathroom, I exit the room to find Baltor standing by the corner."What were you thinking?"He snapped, a face full of concern."Did he hurt you?"

"I need to fix my own wrong doings, I'm the reason this man is broken."I paused, taking out the necklace."If I can somehow heal him with my friendship, I will. Take the necklace."

"Bloom-"

I interrupted him."No, I've done so much bad in my life even before becoming a vampire. If I want to be happy with the man I love, I must fix what I did wrong."

He set is jaw, annoyed."You're forgiving the man who hurt you like nothing! For once be selfish and stop trying to play hero."

"Because I was the one who caused it all!"My voice raised at him, bitter and cold."If I hadn't fallen in love with you if I wouldn't have had her and Louis after me. If I wouldn't have gotten involved with the vampires, things would be different. You're not Klaus to tell me what's right from wrong, stop trying to control me."

His hand clenched and unclenched. I saw how he was forcing a calm tone."I won't stop you since I'm just needed collateral damage."He placed a ring in my hand."You'll need this to get back home."

I watched him disappear like a puff of smoke, I was a queen. I had to be a queen, I had to play the game with Selene well. Of course, he would leave me here, I pressed the stone forming a portal to get back home.

* * *

 _Badaboom Baltor has made his appearance one again, I'm more than happy bringing the dark wizard into play. Anyway stay tuned for a new update Friday night with a new chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Unlike Hope who can die and become a vampire, my son's vampire gene will not be as potent as the witch gene and the immortality gene. What made him different from his sister was the strain and his immortality. According to Vincent, his immortality would dominate over the recessive wolf gene he would possibly be not able to tap due to the greater possibility of being a witch was.

I was partially scared of the power he could withhold if he would be anything as powerful as his sister was. And he would be, my own child was killing me.

I felt arms around my waist, I rested my head back on his shoulder closing my eyes."You disappeared for an hour, Love."

"I needed the fresh air."I placed my hands on my bump, turning around to face Klaus."Is something wrong?"

I gasped at the sudden hug, I felt his face against the crook of my neck. He was worried for his daughter, I would comprehend what he's feeling. He's worried for his family's safety, and now that Marcel had banished them all from New Orleans things would only get worse.

I brushed his curls with my fingertips, he needed those who loved him more than he admitted to himself."Come with me."

I led him to my room, laying down with him in my bed. I felt his arms around my waist, as his head rested on my chest. I brushed his hair once again, possibly sleep would help him. I was scared for him, I was scared of losing him once again. After everything we've been through, what we caused each other this time I don't want to fight. I just want to fight for him and our family, the Mikaelson's were my family.

I watched him as he slowly fell asleep in my arms, I continued to brush his soft dark blonde curls. Somehow Marcel had managed to banish them all, of course, I would not be held down by it. I found a way to get them their home back soon, either way, I needed Vincent.

Vincent knew the answer to the sudden disappearance of those children, And I would get the answer out of him. I closed my eyes allowing myself to fall into the darkness that is peace even to the darkest creatures.

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open realizing it was still dark, and Klaus was still asleep next to me. He started to murmur words in his sleep."Hope no, Hope!"

I brushed my hand against his cheek."Hope's fine my love, it's just a dream."

His words ceased at the moment, his breath slowly going back to normal. He moved positions, still deep in sleep. I got up from bed covering him a blanket, leaving him to rest as he needed it. I found Elijah by the staircase.

"You're awake."

I smiled, slightly."He needs to rest."I rested my head against the wall, I should have stayed in bed."He worries me, I'm afraid for him."

Elijah nodded in agreement."Niklaus isn't very expressive about what bothers him, as long as Marcel is out there things won't be what they use to."

"What are you planning to do?"I raised my brow, intrigued.

Elijah's face was washed from any emotion."Do not worry Elizabeth."He took out a piece of paper from his pocket."Freya wants to make an unlimited supply of the anti-venom for Marcel's bite. We do not have enough venom from the other pack of wolves, I need you to go."

"Why?"

"You're the only one safe at the moment."He explained."It's better Niklaus stays hidden, we all as a family need to unite as one. Kol will accompany you, once you gather all the needed venom you will come back."

"As if I had another option."I scoffed."When do I leave?"

"Technically speaking you will leave in a few hours."He glanced behind me at the door."I'll make sure my brother doesn't do anything absurd, as for the child you're carrying-"

I interrupted him."I'll be fine."

"If you do not feel comfortable going after the venom, I can send Kol and Rebekah?"Elijah inquired, giving me a doubtful glance.

I sighed."No, it's fine, I must call Stefan for a favor."

* * *

Around 5 am Stefan had arrived with my car, I placed a bag with necessary clothing and a few other things if things got bad. A road trip with Kol could be the worst or the best thing, depending on how you look at it. I glanced at Kol, already in the car just waiting for me to depart as I would be the one driving.

Klaus cupped my cheek."Elizabeth, I don't think you should go in your state."The vibration of his breath against my skin caused tingles.

I nodded at him, hugging him."I'll be fine."

He smirked."I'll come with you."

"No, you have a daughter to protect."I let go of him, unwillingly.

With a few more farewells and take care, I left the remaining Mikaelson's to my first destination. The first one would be in Alabama, hours in a car with Kol would be a pain in the ass. At least he brought Bourbon for the ride, also music helps.

After a few hours of driving down the road with endless hits from the 90s, Kol glanced at me questionably with a smirk on his lips.

He reached the knob, twisting it to lower the volume of the music."What's the plan, Beth?"

I glanced at him."If the dogs won't help us, we will take it the hard way."

"Take it the hard way."He repeated, with a furrowed brow."Are you trying to suggest killing them?"

My hand reached the knob."Whatever it takes to save our family."I increased the volume once again finding an exit toward the town of Birmingham, Alabama.

* * *

We got the 12 tubes of venom filled for Freya, now we needed the remaining 5 packs to find. Kol was well fed and currently resting if anything I hoped he would stay knocked out for a good few hours. The blood taste from one of the men I found there, still lingered in my mouth.

{~ _Flashback~}_

 _The devil surrounded me, glaring at me."For years of hiding in the shadows, I finally get to see you for what you are."His eyes gleamed."You are exceptional, you're the exact image of her."_

 _"_ _Who?"_

 _He stopped, twirling a piece of my lock around his hand. The beautiful fallen angel leaned closer."Selene, you remember her don't you."_

 _"_ _You know her,"I muttered to myself, frighten._

 _He smirked, grasping the side of my neck."You know they say you can try to kill a demon, you can end one for a while although never permanently. As much as you try to kill me, even with the dagger I'll live."_

 _I stared at him in disgust."At least it will put you down for a good a while, although I never got the Cade name. Aren't your suppose to be the fallen angel, Lucifer?"_

 _"_ _The name causes less havoc between us all, I like it anyway more modern."_

 _"_ _How do you know of Selene?"I inquired, pulling myself away from his grasp."How do you even know she looked like me?"_

 _A malicious grin appeared on his lips."I know everything that happens even outside earth, she frightens your very existence."His hand grazed my cheek."Now tell me, is she alive?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _He laughed."Not everything you put down stays down."_

 _{~End Of Flashback~}_

For the last 5 days we've been getting the necessary wolf venom, now it was time to get home. Five days with Kol, five days of endless booze and talking. We were at least half an hour away from Hayley's home."If your blood could heal, the bite of that bastard. Why get wolf venom?"There was a slight annoyance in his tone.

I sped up faster."My blood healed before against it, with the strain it could either accelerate the venom or kill it. This is a much safer option."

"How exciting."

I groaned."Kol-"At least five feet away from us was a glowing fire. I looked back at Kol."I'm checking it out."

"You're a stupid girl."He took off his belt, following behind me.

From the other side of the flames, I could see the silhouette of a woman. Red hair and glowing gold eyes, _Selene._

"Who's that?"

I went numb.

She stared at me, the first thing that came to mind was to get Kol and the venom out of here. I looked at him, shoving the key's into his hand."Go, get yourself and the venom back home."

"Elizabeth-"

"No."I argued with the young Mikaelson."Do not worry about what Klaus will say, go and do what I told you. Leave."

I pushed him toward the car, glancing back the redhead standing a few feet away from me. "Bloom long time no see."She advanced toward me, I saw the car leave."I missed you, I missed the fun we had."

Her cat-like eyes seared into mine, I felt the temperature drop. The fire ceased."Now tell me, why have you been hiding?"

I couldn't make words come out of my mouth."Did the cat get your tongue? Now, where is the great prince to save you?"I felt her nails dig into my skin."Oh, that's right you got your hands dirty with the bad guy."

"What do you want?"I demanded I clawing her hand off my neck.

She laughed like a mad woman."You remember when I was the reason you almost became nothing but ash, Well I came to finish it off."

"Why?"

Her eyes glazed over, in a dream-like state."Because of what you are now, so many want you dead. And I intend to be the one who gets you first."A smirk grew on her lips."Let's see The queen of Solaria wants your head, a group of doggies, the devil, a group of witches and your lover's enemies."

An evil grin set on her features."I especially remember having to play autopsy on you. Let's start there shall we."

She was my worst fear, not even the devil had shaken me up this badly. She was and will forever be my worst nightmare, no matter how immortal I was. With a snap of her wrist, I was thrown into the woods, landing by a tree."Come on fight, are you going to make it easy?"

"No."I croaked, I held to branch to stand up.

I grabbed her by the throat, throwing her against a boulder. She grinned satisfied."How long till your break? Till you give in?"

She pushed me back, clawing me against my chest. I growled at her, swinging my fist toward her face. The impact it made, sound like I broke her jaw. Of course, whatever she was, her abilities to heal were that of a vampire."Tsk tsk, little princess you shouldn't have done that."

She created an orb of dark fire aimed at me, an invisible force caused the fire to hit her instead of me. Out of the shadows came out Baltor, He pulled me behind him. I looked at him confused."What are you doing here?"

He smirked, with a look of determination."I'm here to protect what's mine."

A malicious smirk grew on her features."You came, after all, it's been a while my sweet Baltor."

I moved from Baltor's side."What are you talking about?"I asked, noticing Baltor's silence.

She giggled like a child, approaching the dark wizard."Did my love not tell you? We were both created at the same time, we grew together. Of course, years of imprisonment and _you_ ruined it all."Her eyes glared into mine, a deadly glare."Baltor and I were an item. Sadly it was all ruined when I realized you came into the picture."

She glanced at him, biting her lower lip."Did you choose to be with her, because she looked like me? You can't deny the love we once felt, at least I still do."

"Are you trying to anger me?"He inquired.

"Oh my sweet Baltor, I just came here for our happily ever after."Her eyes glanced over back at me."Once she and that thing are dead, we can be together again."

Her words only made Baltor more cautioned."Get over it little girl, you're threats are nothing but empty."

Her smell fell, it was a look of pure raging anger."So you're meaning to tell me that night before you watched the life of Daphne leave your hands, meant nothing?"

I looked at him horrified, but overall hurt."You killed my sister?"

"Bloom-"

"No!"I snapped."You slept with her, was I just a replacement? Did the remorse cause you to feel pity for me? Tell me."

He was having trouble to make words come out."I didn't mean to, I had a job to do and she got in the way." He paused."What I had with Selene was nothing compared to what I feel for you, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You're lying!"I exclaimed, How could I allow myself to believe I could trust him again."You lied to me! What was your plan? To kill me when you got bored of me? I was your pity wasn't I."

She laughed."Sweetheart don't trouble yourself, Baltor will always prefer me. We once had a plan to rule over the universe together as King and Queen."

I looked at him in disbelief."You've been my worst mistake overall."

I ran from his sight toward the woods, I knew the path to get back home. I ran for few minutes till I saw the sunlight reflecting against the white house, the little redhead girl sitting on a picnic table drawing.

"Beth?"Her soft voice caught my attention as she dropped her crayon, running to me. Her eyes scanning the blood on my shirt."Are you and the baby okay?"

I crouched down to her."I'm fine, I just tripped."Her eyes told me otherwise of her inability to believe my lies.

"Kol is with my parents on the porch."She stated.

I looked around us, the night was falling soon. I took her hand in mine walking toward the house."Why didn't you come with Kol?"

"I got held up with something else."I opened the door to get in, relief washed over me as soon as I saw the familiar ridiculous painting Hayley had hanging from the wall next to the kitchen.

I should have seen it coming, Why did I allow myself to trust him? I might not be in love with him, although I still cared for him. I trusted him, no matter what happened we were still linked and still are."Elizabeth."

I looked at Klaus, he was the only thing keeping me on my toes. I let go of Hope's hand, he rushed to me. I rested my head on the crook of his neck, I did not want to leave his embrace."Hope why don't you go with your mother, I need to speak with Elizabeth."

I just heard her footsteps leave the area, I still clung to him as we walked outside of the house."Are you and the baby alright? Are you hurt?"

"I saw her."I murmured, resting my head against his chest.

"Her?"There was some concern in his tone.

I should not be adding more to his own problems, we had a family to protect. Baltor's betrayal wasn't something that I should be concern about, I should be focusing on what Klaus is suffering. I pull away, cupping his face."It doesn't matter, we're here. We have a family to protect and I just don't want to see you like this anymore, I don't want you to be consumed by your fears."

"Elizabeth-"

I interrupted him, caressing his cheek."No. Klaus I don't want you to be consumed by your own darkness, I don't want to lose you. Please fight your fears for your daughter, for family, and for you."

He rested his forehead against mine, brushing his thumb over my lip."My fears will not prevent me from protecting our family, I will not allow the darkness to take me away from my light."His hand slid down to my shoulder.

"There is a light in you so bright, it makes me feel like the man I wish I was and forget the thing I am."

You are the man you wish you were, you just don't see it."My light will only cease when you stop believing you can be a better person, don't do this for me. Do this for your child, whatever you want."

His voice became a whisper."I will never cease to love you, Elizabeth, you and I are one. As one, we will overcome whatever comes our way."

He leaned to kiss me, I clung to his lips like it was a drug. I could still barely believe sometimes the utter sensation Klaus caused on me, there was no need of sire bond or dragon fire connection. It was only natural raw love and utter devotion to one another, he was mine and I was his.

He held me like this for a while, I'd only wish Vincent found a way to fix this. I wanted this to be forever, now I just had borrowed time.

{~No Pov~}

Baltor from the shadows of the 20-foot tall trees watched his beloved embraces with another, the man she would now give it all for. He once held her heart, he never regrets loving her. He only wished things would have turned out better for them, had it gone his way she would be mortal and with him.

Now he would watch her in the arms of another who loved her as much as he did himself, he envied the original hybrid. He had given her an eternity, a child and overall a family she could love unconditionally. With him, he could have only given her so much. Although he would give her something she wanted more than anything.

He had to get rid of Selene, He knew her too well to know she wouldn't leave Bloom alone. Her sole existence was created to end the holder of the dragon flame, even unbeknownst of Bloom she still carried the magic essence in her. Dormant, although with practice she would be able to tap into the dark part of it.

He disappeared like dust back to his apartment. He glanced to his right to find the cat- eyed redhead sitting suggestively on the couch."What are you doing here?"He growled at the woman.

She smirked."I'm here for you, come on."She got up from the couch, approaching him."You and I both know she is rolling in bed with him, one more time darling."

He would play her game if that's what it took for her, not to touch Bloom. He approached her, grabbing a fist full of her red hair. A stunning color that almost matched the woman he feared for, Selene's was less bright and red. He pulled her into a feverish kiss, pressing her against the counter as he undid her clothing.

* * *

 _So much occurred in one chapter, and yes Selene aka dark bloom was Baltor's lover before he met Bloom/Elizabeth. Selene will have much to do with this story but of course keeping the hollow as one of the main villains. Can't believe Elijah died on Friday's episode, Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter since the upcoming ones will consist of many flashbacks so you can all get a better understanding of the past. Enjoy!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

I woke up with my head pressed against Klaus's chest, it had been a while since we have had the luxury of enjoying these little moments. I know I hadn't made a mistake since the day I met him, the only mistake I did was allowing myself to fall for my mortal enemy. If only I would have met Klaus before, he was man troubled but would never betray me in that way.

Honestly even if somehow I decided to leave Klaus for Baltor, it wouldn't last nor be the same. As my feelings for Klaus are greater than anyone will ever understand, taking him away from me would be like taking my existence. Baltor would never understand why I love Klaus this much, no one did.

My heart shattered when Marcel took him from me, there was hope someday he would be back. Yet I felt out of breath the next day after, and the years that came back. The betrayal of Baltor hurts, only because I thought I could have a friend who would never betray me.

When Sky killed Baltor, I felt guilt. The same guilt I felt when Damon killed himself, completely different from when Lucien almost killed Klaus. I felt as if my world would collapse in that very instance, Klaus was my world.

 _{~Flashback~}_

 _I entered the office he was at, planning another attack against Alfea. I closed the door behind me, causing him to quickly look at me. Judging by the look on his face he had been expecting me."You came."_

 _I bit my lower lip, I had to end this."I did."_

 _He stood up, approaching me."Well, hello to you, too."_

 _"_ _Why?"I demanded oddly confidently._

 _Baltor barely addressed me, walking back to his desk. I started to glare at him. as he went back to one of his many spell books, looking through it._

 _"_ _Why?"I repeated, my teeth clenched._

 _With a sigh, he turned to face me."I did what I had to do, you would have."_

 _"_ _Because of you, you had to somehow win. You nearly caused one of my friends to die tonight at the Eraklyon Ball. Do I not mean anything to you?"I snapped._

 _"_ _How was I suppose to know your beloved prince would ruin it all, I did what the princess asked me to."Baltor shot back. The longer I stared at his face, the more prominent his dark eye circles would become._

 _"_ _Oh don't come and bullshit me, You needed more power and I was nothing but a bargain."_

 _"_ _Bloom-"_

 _I dug my nails into my palm, trying to calm myself down."Now tell me, I'm supposed to act like Sky hurt me and not you. Because of you, because of us, I'm losing everything."_

 _"_ _I can fix it, I can have the prince back to his normal state. Whatever you want."_

 _I shook my head."No, I don't want this anymore. The hiding, the lies, and pretending I hate you."_

 _He furrowed his brows."Then what do you want?"_

 _I debated on whether I should elaborate if I should give him up."I can't blame anyone of everything that has happened, everyone is in danger because of me."My eyes started to water up."We aren't meant to be together, no matter what we do. We can't be together."_

 _He went still._

 _"_ _I can't see you anymore."I paused for breath."I've been so selfish because I love you, And I can't be selfish."_

 _He stood up, pulling me by my wrist into the most heartbreaking kiss. Our last kiss, I clung to flaps of his jacket. The tears dripping down my cheek, I pulled away."Hang on to this, I don't want to know if I ever come back that you're locked up. I love you."_

 _I walked away from him toward the door, glancing back at him. Hurt was written all over his eyes, and clearly, his eyes were watering. I smiled one last time before leaving him, I walked out of his office toward the tunnel I came from. Darcy was standing there, a neutral look in her eyes._

 _"_ _I'm not in the mood to fight."I murmured, opening the door before she snatched my wrist._

 _There was some sort of sympathy in her eyes."You know he didn't mean to hurt you, he would never have."_

 _I snatched my wrist back."It doesn't matter Darcy, my duty is to kill him and someday I will no matter what I feel for him. Sky was innocent in all of this, instead, he loved power more."_

 _We heard crystal break, I glanced at the direction containing myself from running back into his arms."Farewell in your plan of world domination, I no longer intend to fight you or anyone. I'm done, I'm done with everything."_

 _{~End Of Flashback~}_

The old me human me would have dropped Klaus in an instance to be with who was my first and epic love, I'm no longer that little girl. I'm a woman, I'm in love with who I can say is my epic, last love. I won't deny the connection we share because of the dragon fire, although no connection can even amount to the love I feel for Klaus.

I stepped out of my Uncle's house, sitting down on the steps. How much of what I feel can you feel? Why make me fall in love with you, only to hurt me? Why didn't you come for me as a human, why now?

"Is something troubling you, Love?"

I glanced to my left, smiling at Klaus. "Not really, you're here and it makes me feel better."I leaned my forehead on his shoulder.

He stood up, leaving me dumbfounded. "Come with me."He grasped my hand in his, as he led to the woods. We walked a few good minutes away from the house.

"Are you going to kill me?"

He laughed."Why would I ever do that?"

"I'm annoying and a pain in the ass."

He smirked, teasingly."Then I will lie, although you're my pain in the ass."

I glanced behind him."You certainly do have a cute butt."

"Well, my behind and I would love to know what's going in that pretty little head of yours."

I bit my lip, contemplating. _As partners, we should tell each other everything._ "I saw Selene, yesterday."

He nodded."You told me."

"We fought, and a friend showed up."I paused, for breath."He was her lover before he met me. We were mortal enemies, and I fell in love with him."I looked at him for some sort of awful reaction, he was calm."Before I came to Mystic falls, I left him. Sky killed him in front of me, and how he's back."

"Do you love him?"He asked me, boldly.

Fear struck me, I shook my head."No, as a human I did. I died and things changed, I loved him once."

The thing is I care for him. Although it will never be the same, my heart belongs to another, my soul belongs to another."He killed my sister, he killed my chance of a normal life. A long time ago, I realized I don't want a normal life."

He looked at me confused."I want the crazy, dangerous immortal life with you. I chose you a long time ago, I'm not going back."

He smiled at me."My charming wit made sure you stayed forever." He pulled me against him, brushing my hair."Always and forever."

I slid my hand around his neck, placing my lips against his. He was gentle this time, it was passionate yet gentle. I pulled away, tugging on his shirt. With so many people in one house, privacy wasn't exactly the biggest thing. I was pressed against a tree, as his lips bit and kissed my neck and collar bone.

He laid me on the ground, as he hovered over me. I felt tingles as his lips pulled down the sleeve of my dress and cardigan."Do you think to have sex in the middle of nowhere, a good idea."

He moved his lips to my ear."Not the worst idea, _I want you._ "

Those words were the biggest shut up my conscious has heard in a while, I let out a soft moan as he kissed my sweet spot. I felt his hand slid under my dress, capturing my lips once again.

My breathing became heavy at his actions, I wanted more. I wanted to be his, I wanted to be his forever. I didn't want Baltor nor Selene ruining this, Baltor did understand my love for Klaus. My heart and soul yearned for the original hybrid, it was a love I felt like no other. Consuming, gentle, lustful, and passionate.

I rested my head on his bare chest, enjoying the soft coolness of his skin. My upper torso and lower area were covered by the position I was resting on, his hand resting on my hip as he continued to talk.

I gazed at him, as a lovesick fool."Of course, the lavish parties were exquisite. Having the advantage over mortals is certainly entertaining."

"Was I entertaining?"

He swiftly caressed my cheek with his other hand."You were trouble, a little fiery thing to talk to."He intertwined my hand with his."A challenge I was particularly fond of, as apparently you were fancied at the time."

I contained my own laughter."I was until I met this man. Evil, handsome and just a pain in the ass I grew to love like no other."

"And who is that?"

I left myself, supporting my weight with my arm."You."I placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around my upper half. He pressed his lips to my forehead, planting a kiss. We would soon have to get dressed and leave this peaceful serene moment.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own WC or The Originals._

 _As you see that break up moment was inspired by the break-up of Elena and Stefan in Season 2 of The vampire diaries. There wasn't much action in this chapter, but of course, these are just filler chapters with a little more history in them. Anyway's enjoy and Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

{ _~Flashback~}_

 _Everything was running through my head, I had left the magic dimension behind. I was on a plane to some small town, what the hell was I doing? I left the love of my life behind. I got up as it was time to board off from the plane, did I make a mistake?_

 _I walked out the gates, looking everywhere for my uncle. I didn't see him, was I left here all alone? I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Part of me hoped for it to be Baltor, although I knew that would never happen after leaving him. I turned around, alarmed as a stranger smirked at me._

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _He smiled, taking my bags."Damon Salvatore, at your service."_

 _I furrowed my brows, confused."Do I know you?"_

 _"_ _I'm a close friend of Alaric, he wasn't able to pick you up."He explained I was still frightened by him."You can call him if you want, I won't bite you. Elizabeth right?"_

 _"_ _Yes."I answered rather boldly."My uncle never spoke about you."_

 _I studied the mans' face, he was certainly handsome. Piecing icy blue eyes, dark hair to his earlobes, pale and tall. There was something undeniably cynical and dark about him, the aura he provided wasn't normal._

 _{~End Of Flashback~}_

 _{~Flashback~}_

 _After my fight with Damon, I found myself at the mercy of Klaus Mikaelson. Spending my day with him, he was being rather distant since last night. I watched him as he drew, I don't want to lie to myself. After that kiss, the undeniable attraction wasn't something I was able to deny and even Damon could tell._

 _Which was part of our argument, along bringing in Sky into it? Only because I talked to him, it's suffocating to have Damon try to control every action I make. I can't even talk to Sky, without having an argument. I lost my uncle, in all honesty, I envy Elena for having someone like Stefan. He didn't question her motives, her decisions, and her feelings._

 _Klaus was everything Stefan was, my utter attraction for him only grew day by day. The sensation of kissing him was pleasant, it was like having the light of heaven on me. Maybe I made the wrong decision by allowing Damon in, I don't think he was the man for me."Are you mad at me?"_

 _Klaus did not look at me, devoted to his drawing."Seeing as you only come to me when you need company, I see no issue in being angry."_

 _I sighed."I'm not using you, I just I can't be around you too much."_

 _He finally turned his chair to face me."And why is that?"_

 _I couldn't admit to him, whatever I love only follows with destruction. If I grew to even completely fall in love with him, we would both be doomed."I don't know."I stammered."I don't know where we stand now, I'm with Damon and I don't want to be forever bound to him."_

 _He stood up, approaching me."Come with me to New Orleans, you have a choice, Elizabeth."I felt his hand on my cheek, his thumb rubbing against my lips."If you wish to not be bound to Damon Salvatore forever, then don't. You're immortal, you're sire bond does not mean being his shadow."_

 _"_ _Tyler was your slave."I reminded him._

 _He clenched his jaw, removing his hand from my cheek."Do you wish to be forever a shadow? Confess to me something."_

 _"_ _Okay,"I muttered, pulling a strand of my hair behind my ear._

 _"_ _Are you really in love with Damon Salvatore? Or is it just the Sire bond?"_

 _Truthfully, I'd be lying to myself if I said otherwise. The truth was I cared for Damon, I was in love with Damon as a human at least I believed so. Which makes me question myself if I truly was and he wasn't just my Baltor replacement? I no longer felt the same feelings for Damon, I loved him but I knew he would never be my epic, last love._

 _Baltor was my first epic love, yet he wasn't the one I would spend my eternity with. I don't even know if the man before me could be, if he was I did not want to lose my chance. I just can't hurt others, I have to help my friends with Silas first."I love Damon, I'm just not in love with him anymore. Yet I feel a desire to make sure he's happy even if I'm not."_

 _"_ _That's not what you should be feeling."_

 _I raised my brow, hopeful."Then what should I feel?"_

 _"_ _When you see the person you fancy."He leaned closer to my face."You feel as the time stops, you care for their safety. You feel this utter attraction neither of both parties could deny, You love every bit of them. They become your reason to become a better person, they accept you as you are."_

 _I felt his lips grow closer, I didn't want to fight it. His lips brushed against mine, I closed my eyes. Until he pulled back."I do not want to confuse you, I want one day for you to say yes to me. I want to be your last love."_

 _{~End Of Flashback~}_

 _{~Flashback~}_

 _I gazed at him, he always looked so handsome when he was concentrated on a spell book. I was in love with Baltor, I didn't even know if the fire connection only made it better. I just feared the day this would all end, the day I would lose him. The idea of running away with him was there, the issue was he didn't want to leave his plan for revenge against those._

 _Whenever I brought the topic up, he dismissed it or distracted me with a make out session. What made things harder and much more heated was pretending to hate each other in front of everyone else, although eventually, I know that would backfire._

 _Everyone relied on me to kill him, It was my obligation to due to the horrible past I shared with him. Possibly taking that trip to Mystic Falls did not sound bad at all, I could get away from all this for a week."What are you thinking of? Princess."_

 _My thoughts were interrupted by Baltor, He was still in his chair although now facing my direction."I'm going to visit my uncle for a week or so, I wanted to let you know."_

 _He crossed his arms."A week without your clumsiness?"_

 _I rolled my eyes, ignoring his comment."Faragonda is pressuring me to leave for an island I wish not to go to, the girls are getting suspicious of where I'm going to almost every night."_

 _He furrowed his brows, getting up from his chair."Am I sensing a bit of regret here?"He approached me."Are you doubting us?"_

 _I sighed, not answering his question._

 _"_ _Bloom."_

 _"_ _Where is this leading to Baltor?"I murmured."Whenever I bring up the topic you brush it off, am I suppose to just wait till I have to kill you or you-"_

 _He tilted my chin up, his golden eyes filled with mixed emotions."Why ruin what we have now with the future? Let's live in the moment, not in the future. My darling Bloom, I can't leave this all now."He paused, brushing my lip with his thumb."When the times comes, I'll have a plan."_

 _"_ _What if something breaks us apart?"_

 _His hands fell to my shoulder, gripping them gently."If that were to happen, know I never regretted us. I'll always love you, I'll always be there for you. I will be the dark wizard who fell in love with the princess, and forever will be."_

 _{~End of Flashback~}_

I stood on the porch with the rest of the Mikaelson's."Niklaus, Kol is right we can't stay here and wait for Marcel to come."

"We can go to Rome, anywhere away from this dreadful place." Kol added.

Elijah placed his mimosa down, of course, he would add to the fuel."Klaus, Freya is right we can't wait until Marcel tries to strike us down."

I saw Klaus clench his fist, angered by the suggestions."We cannot allow Marcellus to terrorize us, we are stronger."

I decided I needed to speak up."Maybe we don't need to stay here, Klaus."He glared at me, disapprovingly."We can't risk him coming after you all, you aren't safe here and neither is Hope."

He raised his voice at me."For one day I want to have a normal day with my daughter, I'm not going to allow you all to bully me into a decision I do not care for."

I frowned."If you keep this up, you won't have a day with your daughter."

"Elizabeth is right."Rebekah agreed with me.

"Freya has a cloaking spell on this house!"He shouted, loud and infuriated."I only want one day with my daughter."

The front door opened, Hayley walked out with Hope. Who seemed rather frightened by Klaus's anger, Klaus's temper seemed to lower at the sight of his daughter. She glanced up at Hayley."Mom, can I go play in the garden?"

"Of course sweetie, go."

They all watched as she left, of course, she would be frightened by all the occurrences going around her."Klaus?"Elijah seemed concerned for his brother.

I did not intend to be in their discussion, I walked back into the house. I took out my phone, pressing Vincent's contact number. The phone rang for a few seconds before he answered.

 _"_ _Elizabeth? Why the sudden phone call?"_

"I need you meet me, somewhere."How would I sneak out of here without a problem? That would be easy, with a simple portal with the ring Baltor gave me.

 _"_ _I'm with Marcel right now, meet me at my church if you want tomorrow."_

"Okay, I'll meet you then."

I ended our phone call. I have the whole day of doing nothing or maybe I could read. Possibly for once, I won't get myself into trouble, or at least it wouldn't follow me.

* * *

Rebekah and Kol were long gone now, in search of something necessary for them. It only left me, Hope, Klaus, Hayley, Elijah, and Hope. Not including the little werewolf they had locked up in the barn. I stood by the corner of the room watching Klaus, flip page after page in Hopes sketching pad.

"Do you find a fascination in gazing at me?"Klaus grinned, placing the notepad down.

I walked toward him, wrapping my arms from behind him."I was wondering, just random thought. What would happen if one of us were to die?"

He glanced up at me, smiling."If anything happened to you ultimately without a solution, as the ancestors were destroyed. I don't know what I would do."

"Would you care for our child?"

"Is there something I should know?"

"No."I bit my tongue.

His hand reached for my own."Things will get better Elizabeth."

If only they would, I would never have the chance of seeing my baby grow. With the months that passed my life would only shorten.

"Dad?"

I immediately glanced at Hope, Klaus was quick to kneel by her side."I had a dream about a bad man, he's hurting these kids and I think he hurt me."

I took off my jacket, placing it around her."She's shivering, Klaus."

"Hayley!"Klaus called for her.

Hope looked pale, she felt cold. Any sense of warmth that was once in her was now covered by this cold feeling, one I myself once felt. Hayley was quick to run into the room, wearing a white shirt that clearly was Elijah's.

Her noses started to bleed, Hayley was quick to take her to the couch. Holding her, before Freya came to see what was wrong with her."I've never seen this before, I feel it but it's cold."

"She's never been sick."Hayley stated.

Freya looked up at Hayley."This isn't a cold, it's a magical affliction."

"What can I do for her?"Klaus was beyond worried.

"I don't know, the only man that could possibly help her can't."Freya answered.

A piece of paper appeared in Hayley's lap. She opened it and quickly put it down."It's Vincent, he can help her."

"That means you must go to New Orleans."I gave Hayley a look. The Mikaelson's weren't safe taking a step in that town.

I could not bare the thought of Klaus getting hurt, Hope was his daughter."I will go with Hayley."Klaus said, his words only fueled my fear.

I watched as Elijah took Klaus to the other room to talk, Hayley looked at me."You're coming with me, no way in hell I'll tolerate a road trip with Klaus alone."

I gave her nod, She left me with Hope. As Freya left to go see how the werewolf was doing locked up in the barn, I sat by Hope."Am I going to be fine?"

I brushed her hair back, fixing the blanket around her."Yes, and once your fine things will get better."

"What if I die?"

I shook my head, this was not my child by blood but I saw her as my family because she was. I watched her since she was a baby to now, I saw her grow up and practically raised her with Hayley. I wouldn't allow anything to happen to her because she was Klaus's hope to be good. She was his first child, his little princess."You won't, your mother nor your father and us won't allow it."

"We're ready to go."Hayley walked into the room, with the two Mikaelson's.

Klaus grabbed his little girl, walking toward the door. I grab Hayley by the shoulder."I can't go with you, I'll see you in a few hours in New Orleans."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I followed behind them, as Klaus laid Hope in the passenger seat."She's a fighter, she will be fine. I'm not going with you to New Orleans, I need to find some information something."

He placed his hand on my cheek, hope was written all over his eyes."Elizabeth."

"Klaus do not start, I'm fine. Your daughter first."

He kissed my forehead, before leaving with Hayley and Elijah. I needed to get to Baltor, he would possibly know more about what's lurking in here. I walked toward my car, whatever the outcome of all this darkness was.

* * *

There was an eerie quietness to Baltor and me, no usual quirky remarks on our way to the Strix Mansion."Did the little girl get sick? Sort of odd for you to call me in the middle of the night."

I kept my eyes straight on the road."Yes, how did you know?"

"I feel it you know, the cold and darkness in New Orleans."Baltor said,"The girl is powerful if they are sacrificing children. She would be a very good victim for it, infants and children are the perfect kills."

"You would know,"I remarked.

Baltor took an audible breath, clearly bothered by my comment."Is your unborn child safe?"

"Yes."

He hesitated, of course, Baltor would always hesitate when it came to having anything to do with Klaus or his family. The only thing Baltor wasn't good at with me was either deceiving me or lying to me, I knew he would give into it.

"You know I will always help you, even with his child."

I glanced at him, smiling."Thank you, maybe someday we can be friends."

"Aren't we already friends?"

I gave him a look."I don't know, for now, we are just people with the same goal."

"Can I ask you something?"

I sighed, I knew where he was taking this."Alright."

"As the owner of the dragon fire, have you not felt even a spark of magic in you?"He asked I glanced at him. He was clearly curious himself.

"I'm an immortal with abilities I barely comprehend, having magic in me wouldn't be a surprise."

He rolled his eyes."My theory on destroying Selene, if I can get you to restart your dark pow-"

No! no and no. That would only give her a leverage over me."No! I will not do that, She managed to take over me with my dark magic. I'm not going allow her to hurt my baby."

"Alright, then I'll figure something else."He paused, creating some awkward tension between us again."I've pondered over this for a while now, your child's power?"

I gave him a puzzled glance. He knew, how did he know about my circumstances?

"The man who's suppose to help Hope, he told me I don't have much time left."I was choking on my own words, if only it could be this simple to tell Klaus."I might be immortal, and all-powerful but the baby's magic is killing from the inside."

I could not make what he was feeling."I still don't understand you had a baby before."

I did, Francis was a beautiful baby but he did not possess magic in him. My baby had only possessed the werewolf and vampire gene, Hope had not hurt Hayley because she was a werewolf and the factor that my body saw the baby as an unneeded organism.

I did not have the dragon fire in me as strong as I did before, but I still had it. The thing was my child's power and genetic code was fighting against my own for life, and it wasn't his fault. My baby only wanted to live, And I wouldn't hesitate to give him my life.

* * *

 _More of Baltor as you see, next chapter will consist of Selene mostly. As for these sequels that will come I'm planning for an even number of stories, which will consist of new trilogy later consisting with the younger generation(Hope, and other characters.) Anyway enjoy!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

I left Baltor at the Strix Mansion after our talk things got a little uncomfortable. That was nothing compared to how it will be when I tell Klaus my baby would be the reason I would die, Of course, I would do anything for him. It hurt to know one day you thought you had an eternity with the person you love, then something decides to take it away from you once again.

If by any chance I made it, either I was lucky or blessed. I couldn't tell him not now when Hope was in danger, I would tell him when things get better. The morning fell, I parked the car a block away from the compound.

I walked into the compound to find no one in the first floor, my skin began to feel on fire as soon as I entered. I couldn't allow myself to show anyone this, I walked upstairs till I heard Klaus talking on the phone.

I entered his room, Hope was on his bed fast asleep. He put the phone down, as soon as he saw me."Is she okay?"

"Vincent came to help her, it only worsened her state."He explained I could see the worry in his eyes."Elijah and Hayley went to search for answers, where did you go?"

"Find answers myself."I said, walking toward Hope."She will be okay Klaus, there will be a solution for her."

"And if-"

I interrupted him, brushing her auburn hair."Don't think like that, your child will be fine. She will live, you'll take her to Disney with Hayley."

He furrowed his brows, leaning against the wall."Where do you fit in that trip?"

I couldn't tell him, I had to lie."I would be there, I just meant you would go with her even to the ridiculous rides."

There was suspicion in his eyes."I must leave soon, while Freya comes will you stay with Hope?"

I don't know if it was the hormones or a feeling, something would happen. I couldn't allow anything to happen to him, I was beyond scared. "Of course."

* * *

I left as Freya arrived, I took my phone out calling Vincent. He would know where Klaus was, whatever was about to happen tonight would not be good.

" _Elizabeth?"_

"Vincent, where are you?"

 _"_ _At the Bayou why? Wait, Elizabeth, you can't come you know why."_

"A day less or more doesn't speed up the end, I'm going anyways."

I hung up, walking toward an alley before taking the portal to the Bayou. I was afraid for my baby, though I couldn't risk leaving him without a parent. I walked a good few minutes before I heard Klaus's and Marcel's voice, I followed another path.

It kept distance, yet close enough to follow them. I followed them till night fell when I heard chanting of some sort, I saw her standing with the men. A smirk grew on her lips."She's here."Her golden eyes fell at my direction."Come out, if you want the children safe come out and play."

I looked at the bundles of children wrapped in white sheets, I could only see Hope in danger. I walked out of the shadows toward her direction, clutching my red trench coat. Her smirk grew, walking toward me."I knew you would come, why endanger your spawn?"

She walked around me, her eyes lingering on the bump between my hips."Oh, that's right that thing is killing you, and I wanted to kill you."

"Why are you with them?"

She laughed, the chanting continued."Because The Hollow is the perfect way to end you, I see a future with you dead. Baltor failed me, and I needed more power."

She leaned her lips against my ear, I could feel her smirking against it."It needs the perfect vessel, the one growing inside of you. Either way, it's killing you, might as well make it worth it."

The chanting stopped when I noticed a sword in the leader's stomach, I looked to the side to see Klaus and Marcel. "Oh, they're here, to rescue the kids. Got to say doll, he's cute."

Marcel spoke up, looking at Selene."Who are you?"

She smiled, pleased with herself. I felt her hand wrapped from behind my neck."Selene, as you see her obvious doppelgänger. I assume you came to save the children?"

Her direction fell toward Klaus, grinning at him."Did you hear? your sweet little lover denied you the truth, your spawn is killing her and no one told you."

"Don't listen to her, please."I pleaded him, I couldn't allow myself to hurt him.

His eyes became golden, in the blink of an eye, he removed her from me throwing her to the ground. I saw all the witches being murdered by Elijah, Marcel, Klaus, and Hayley. I helped Vincent gather the children till I could no longer move from the center.

I fell into the pitch of the darkness, in the darkness I could see a blue light. It was a woman I could barely form clearly walking toward me, I could only see these glowing blue eyes. Then she disappeared, leaving me once again in the darkness.

 _I opened my eyes to find myself in a bed, the surroundings were the compound but it looked as it did once. Abandoned, I got up walking toward the staircase. I saw Hope walking up the stairs with a beignet in hand."Are you okay Hope?"_

 _"_ _Yes? I'm looking for my dad."_

 _"_ _I'll take you."She nodded, giving me her hand._

 _We walked toward the door that was open, my room. In the light of the moon, Klaus was standing on the balcony looking out. "Klaus?"_

 _He did not move, worry washed over me. I glanced down at Hope, she looked as worried as I was. My darkest dreams were only confirmed, when Klaus turned around to face us with glowing blue eyes._

 _I only heard Hope's scream before everything went dark once again._

I opened my eyes to meet Klaus's, sitting by the bed with relief on his face. "What happened?"

He shook his head, not looking at me in the eyes."The child is safe, Hope's safe. Everyone but once again you, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to burden you, Hope was in danger."I stammered, my body burning on fire."It doesn't matter, nothing matters now. What matters now is The Hollow."

He took an audible breath, his voice trying to keep calm."You ask me to watch you die, I certainly do not want to be the thing that kills you. Not me, Elizabeth I do not know if I can do this-"

My eyes started to water, I didn't want to cry in front of him."You can leave, nothing will change. I will die, he will live. I will just not allow the hollow to hurt you, nor Selene."

"If you love me, you will protect him. I didn't want this! I wanted my future to be with you!"I didn't know what was controlling me, it certainly wasn't me. I sat up."I've encountered every type of evil, I will not allow you to hurt my child."

It was this dark feeling, it was just not my own. Klaus shook his head, storming out of the room.

I stood up from the bed, the cool feeling from the wooden floors felt nice against the heat of my skin. I walked toward the mirror, I saw blue light leading me toward a room. The light came closer to me, looking brighter against the darkness.

Against the glass mirror, I saw my eyes glowing a bright blue. I was screaming at myself to leave, I couldn't. It wasn't me the Hollow wanted, it was my baby. He would be its ultimate vessel, I would just feed it.

The mirror began to crack, all I could see was my reflection. Dark and twisted, I was her only with glowing blue eyes. "Elizabeth."

I turned around to hear my name being called, it was Stefan. I smiled at him,"You're here, we are all going to die. All of us, even Elena."

I turned back to the mirror, the blue light was calling me. It was like a fight against my own darkness, I wanted to escape. The blue light there so bright for me to see, and the baby seemed more attracted to it."She's here, and she will be reborn."

"Your deepest demons will come out Stefan, everything will come out. I'm ready for the darkness."It was my voice that spoke, yet it wasn't me."I'm ready to die for the hollow, she will be reborn."

I turned around once again, confused. Horror struck me, I was becoming like her."What are you doing here Stefan?"

"The blue light."

His words clicked, the flip switch went off. It wasn't I who was becoming its vessel, my baby was. The darkness was my baby.

The heat in my skin soon became cold, beyond the coolness of my skin. I walked past him ignoring his words toward the door, there's where I saw Hope looking horrified."Elizabeth, she's here."

She was and she would destroy us all, the hollow would doom us all. My child was doomed from the very beginning, A demon or whatever it was, would soon kill me.

* * *

 _As promised Selene made yet another appearance in this chapter, it's shorter than usual but I hope you all enjoy it!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character from TO or WC_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Klaus only became distant by the second, what I knew was Elijah had tried to talk to him otherwise. I was distancing myself from him too, things were worsening. My strength was worsening in between hours, my skin felt on fire. I needed to find Vincent, I didn't want to give into the darkness.

I looked at the light reflecting from the balcony, it's as if the blue light was feeding me this power. The power meant for my baby, This darkness I was starting to feel was similar to her own. She wanted me to give in, she wanted me to become what she was. "Elizabeth?"

I turned around to Hope, her face was mortified."Dad!"

"Why are you afraid Hope? I'm not going to hurt you."I said in an overly cheery way, I was doomed once to become her."Your daddy won't help."

Right when I said that Hayley rushed in, catering to Hope who seemed to tremble. A sharp pain hit me in the abdomen as if something was being carved into me. The air dropped around me, it was cold and dark. "Elizabeth?"

I couldn't be here, I couldn't risk harming anyone. I rushed out of the compound pushing past Klaus in the process, I couldn't allow myself to die with the darkness. I bumped into to someone nearly falling to the ground, _Marcel._ "I thought you were all long gone."

He had me held by the arms, his grip becoming tighter by the second. "I need to find Vincent."

"I'll take you."

With his vampire speed, it took me less speed to get there, I found Vincent at his church reading a small book. "I need your help."

He looked confused, placing the book down. Lucky for me Marcel stayed outside, he didn't trust me. His hand extended to the bump, there was the marking of a snake on it like some tattoo. He didn't have to see more to understand,"You were in the circle, of course, they wanted to use your child."He murmured, he looked up at me."I can't fix it, it won't be long till you give into it. The power your child is feeding off is making the process faster."

"I'm going to die sooner than expected…"

He placed his hand on my shoulder, there was no easy way to tell anyone that."It's a possibility, although if it wants your child to be safe it will use you longer."He glanced behind me."I fear you're not the only one it's using."

Dread came over me, not him."Elizabeth, the Hollow wanted all three of you there because of your power. It won't stop till it gets what it wants, you and the baby growing inside of you."

"Why him?"

He motioned me to sit, I did as told."The ancestors knew this child would be special unlike Francis, many thought Francis was it but he wasn't. This child will be powerful, the first immortal witch. It's the perfect vessel for the hollow, I doubt it hadn't seen it coming."

"Is there any way of saving them?"I wouldn't leave my son without its father, I wouldn't allow Klaus to fall into the darkness.

His eyes fell into a gaze, his fingers tapping against the wooden benches."I don't know, without killing it I don't believe I can."

I felt hopeless, soon the darkness would take full control and I couldn't save them."Promise me if you find a way to save them, don't save me. Don't waste energy, save them. Klaus may not be your favorite person but I cannot leave my baby without a parent nor I can leave Hope without her dad."

I was already doomed to death, there was no reason to save me. I needed to get away from New Orleans for a few hours, if Klaus and Marcel were being possessed by the same thing God knows what could happen. I took the excuse of needing to use his bathroom for water, I fled to Mystic Falls.

I stayed for hours sitting alone in front of where once Damon's body laid, my phone rang. It was the only sound in this area, aside from the eerie feeling it had in the middle of the evening. I decided to answer it.

" _Elizabeth come home, hiding will not help us."_

"I could of hurt Hope, Klaus. I'm good as dead anyway, I don't want to hurt you. I-"

He raised his voice. _"It does not matter, I talked to Vincent. There will be a solution, no matter what I'm always here."_

"No Klaus, There will never be one."I started to cry at that point."I once told you I feared to become her, I fear I already am. I don't want to die knowing you saw me like this, save yourself and Marcel. No matter what he did he's good inside, and when I become her nothing will matter to me."

I could hear his breathing against the phone." _We promised ourselves something once, you can't give up now. There's always solutions to everything, do you not care for my intentions?"_

breathing was becoming harder by the second, I was failing him."I once told you we would reach our happiness when the rivers go dry, they'll never go dry. It's this deep-rooted darkness in me, a darkness I don't want you to see. I want to kill you, every single nerve in my body wants to kill you."

 _"_ _Do not allow it to take over."_

"But it already has, don't come for me. Forget about me, of our child. It's not safe for Hope, my child will be her destruction once the Hollow takes over. I wouldn't be able to live with that, I'm sorry."

I ended the call before I could talk anymore, I had to disappear completely from them all. I got up walking toward t road, when I was pulled back into a peaceful darkness.

{~No POV~}

Baltor walked into the Mikaelson compound with a limp Bloom in his hands, A beautiful brunette walked toward him. By the description that must be the hybrid who bared Niklaus Mikaelson's first child, he placed her on the nearest couch.

Hayley glared at him, suspiciously."Where did you find her? The Mikaelson's have been looking for her."

Baltor bowed, being polite as he could be."I found her in Mystic Falls, do not worry I put a sleeping spell on her. I'm Baltor, an acquittance of the lovely Elizabeth."His eyes lingered on her, she was already starting to move.

It was rather odd, his sleeping spell was strong enough even for her. His hand reached for the bump, it was cold. Cold almost as ice, it was dark and cold.

"I'll go call Elijah."The brunette left the area, it gave him enough time to see what was wrong with her.

"The hollow."A soft small voice murmured.

He glanced up at the small redhead child he had seen before, what did she mean by the Hollow."The Hollow?"

She nodded, placing her hand on Bloom's head."Last night I saw it inside of my dad, in a dream. Today I saw it inside of Beth, it wants them all."

Baltor nodded at the child, focusing his energy on the woman he loved. She opened her eyes, a glowing blue. It was like if lights were reflecting her own eyes, it was an eerie glare. "Stay back."He warned the child.

"Bloom?"

He had been created from darkness, he had explored the darkness. Yet the darkness he saw in her was unlike no other, she made Selene look like a walk in the park. Her eyes closed once again, a sense of relief washed over him.

He heard foot steps marching into the compound."May I ask who you are?"

He glanced behind him to meet with the man who stole her from him, the man who owned her heart now. Whatever had happened last night seemed to be in the man, yet no one seemed to notice it like he did.

He walked toward the man, behind the blonde Mikaelson was another male."I'm an acquittance of Elizabeth, I found her in Mystic Falls."

Niklaus was about to approach, Baltor blocked his way. "Whatever happened last night is taking over your child, I fear it's too late to save her."

Klaus glanced behind at his brother, keeping himself together."Get Vincent."

{~Bloom's POV~}

I opened my eyes, sitting up confused at where I was. I saw Klaus standing there with Baltor,"Klaus."

I saw him push past Baltor, kneeling by me."How are you feeling?Love."

I pulled him into a hug, the feeling of his arms in that moment washed away every awful feeling. I wanted this to last forever, I wanted to run away from all this darkness. I pulled away from him, cupping his cheeks."I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to kill you."

He took my hands off his face, placing them on top of my baby bump."You won't, we will save our child even when the darkness consumes us."His words made my eyes tear up."You don't know how much I love you, no darkness will take you from me. I will not allow you to die on me."

I glanced at Baltor, mouthing a thank you.

* * *

I laid in my bed, closing my eyes. Everything was eerier quiet at the moment, Klaus was with Vincent discussing somewhere in the compound from what I knew.

" _Give into it my shadow self, the hollow wants you."_

That voice, dark and mine. Yet it wasn't mine, it was Selene's.

" _Klaus hates you for choosing it's vessel before you, he will soon anyways. Remember he once wanted you dead."_

I opened my eyes to find her standing by the bed, I don't if it was my mind or she really was here. The cynical smile on her lips, glaring into my own eyes.

"You aren't real."

"Oh but I am, I'll always be here."She leaned in closer."You'll give into it, better I'll make sure you do."

Her hand wrapped around my throat, pushing more weight on it till I could no longer breath. I gathered all my strength to push her off me, then I realized she was no longer there. She stood by the balcony, motioning me with her hand to come.

I got up approaching her, it wasn't that I wanted to. It was a magnet pulling me toward her, She took my hand. Her eyes gazing up into the night."Look up."

My eyes guide themselves up, automatically. It was the blue light, formed into the silhouette of man. Then I realized Selene wasn't standing before me, it was a woman's silhouette. She forced my mouth open, in very moment I realized what was going on around me. I couldn't run nor speak, it was as if I was being held down.

I heard small footsteps coming toward my room, Hope smiling holding a book."Elizabeth will you-" The book from her hands dropped.

I wanted to scream run, I wanted to run myself.

Cold blue smoke came out of his mouth, toward mine. Everything around became cold, then it stopped. The sensation going around my body was cold, dark and lonely. I could only hear the screams of Hope as I looked at her, before disappearing from her sight.

* * *

 _I updated again but I decided to do so since I want to catch up on the chapters of the story. I should be updating Wednesday again and Friday with two new chapters. If anything I'm about two chapters to write left before I'm done with Part Two and I can start editing the other story that comes after this one. Anyway, Enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own TO or WC_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

I opened my eyes, finding myself by a body of water. The sun was up, I winced at the sudden sunlight. I was no longer by the French Quarter, I was somewhere else. I stood up, inspecting myself for any cuts or injuries. I looked around me, were was two men cold dead laying by the water.

Flashes of last night hit me like cold water, what did I do? I led toward the bodies, looking at the damage I did. Cuts on their necks, broken arms and legs. They looked no older than 20, I hurt innocent people.

I kneeled down closing their eyes, New Orleans couldn't be that far from here. I walked for a good two hours, feeling sicker by the second. The urge to vomit only amplified by the second, I finally saw the French quarter after another 20 minutes.

"Last night was only a taste of what's coming."I heard my voice, it wasn't coming from my mouth.

Selene walking by my side, she was not real. She felt real, albeit she wasn't."It's only time before you get down on your knees begging for mercy."

"You're not real."I uttered walking toward the closest street, I quickly entered a restaurant ignoring all questions toward a bathroom.

Staring at myself in the mirror, there some blood on my mouth I washed off. I left the restaurant as soon as I was done, the urge to puke my guts came back.

"Hey hey I thought you and your family were going to leave tonight."Marcel glared at me, oddly calm for someone who wanted me out of here.

I headed to the alley, not being able to contain myself. I began puking, the fowl fluid coming out of my mouth was dark. It was certainly not blood, even though it resembled blood. I felt someone hold my hair up, holding me from falling into my own vomit.

I finally stopped, glancing up at the person helping me. Marcel, Why was he helping me?

"Why?"

He grabbed me, carrying me bridal style in his arms."That child in you is innocent, now what are you doing here stranded?"

"I don't know, I only remember being at the compound before waking up alone in the Bayou."I unquestionably did not want to go further into detail, it would only add more to the hate.

I doze off in Marcel's arms, I knew that was a wrong move to do I just could not fight the urge to sleep. My body was giving up on me at this point, it was worn out.

I opened my eyes finding myself not at the compound but in a soft bed, I was certainly not in my own clothes. A fair skinned woman with brown short hair stood by the door. "Marcel brought you to his penthouse, do not alarm yourself he did for your own safety."

I sat up, taking in my surroundings. I was certainly in his penthouse, which was once Lucien's. I got up from the bed, walking around the room.

"There's breakfast waiting for you at the dining table, I do not know if you want it or blood."Her eyes lingered on my small baby bump.

I shook my head, feeling a pit of anxiety at the bottom of my stomach."I'm not hungry, I want to go."

She nods, her smile faltering."Marcel left orders for you to stay, you'll be able to leave once Vincent arrives later. The accident that happened last night certainly was not left unnoticed."She opened the door for me, handing me a blanket."You're cold, it's best for you and your child."

I took it from her, wrapping it around my body.

I walked around Marcel's home, standing by the window. What I had done last night had no excuse, I allowed myself to fall for the trap. Her game, I indulged her with falling so low.

I heard a click, I glanced back. Marcel had just entered his penthouse, serving himself a drink."You found out about last night?"

"Nothing goes overlooked by me, Elizabeth."He chuckled, sipping his whiskey."You must be wondering why I didn't take you to the Mikaelson's, I want to know if the same thing is happening to you."

"You want to know If I've been seeing the hallucinations."I smirked, leaning against the wall."The blue light, the mirror. The sensation of darkness, the difference is I'm not far from giving into it."

"I talked to Vincent, He may find a solution to this."He replied,"How do you ignore the dreams, the hallucinations?"

My brow instantly furrowed."Klaus must be in the same situation. You don't, I absolutely can't."

"Why did you come that day?"He sighed, changing the subject.

"Klaus was in danger."I muttered, caressing the growing baby bump."He's my child's father, Hope's father, once yours. Nothing mattered only to protect him."

He placed his cup down, walking toward the table bringing me a cup of blood."Drink it, Vincent told me about you. You surely need it, I do not understand how something so powerful can be killed so easily."

I scoffed, giving him a look."You're the one to talk, I'm immortal, with everything there's a loophole. Even with you, his genetic code isn't compatible with mine. My body is at war with what's a parasite to it."

I took a gulp of the cold blood, certainly not as good as fresh."Don't you have a kingdom to run?"

* * *

I watched as the hours fly past me, the night fell. And no Vincent, leaving me alone here with Marcel's assistant. Right now all I wished was, to be with Klaus. Laughing over the ridiculous things, thinking about the future. What our son would be like 18 years from now, what man he would be?

Even then, I knew that would be nothing but a mere dream. I would never see my child grow, I would never see what he would be. His first time walking, his first words, the first time he called me mom. The family I wanted with Klaus, would never happen. Everything was now laying on my fingertips, my life was slowly slipping away.

I had two problems, however, one was the one ending my life. My body is unable to accept the life growing inside of me, I needed someone right now to tell me things would get better even if they were lies. For a moment, I wanted to believe them.

My suspicions only grew by the hour, Vincent was never coming. Marcel had an agenda, I was part of. I walked toward the front door, as quiet as possible. I wasn't even to place a foot out, a shock made me wince back.

From the elevator came out, Marcel and Baltor talking. Baltor's face fell once he noticed, I was standing there. "Why?"

He sighed, not being to deny anything."I'm trying to protect you from everything, you're dying."His voice filled with hurt."Klaus is unable to protect you with danger after him, I-"

" _You don't make my decisions_."I spat, my blood-curdling."I don't want to spend the last days of my life here, I'm leaving."

He sighed, running his hand down his hair."No, Marcel will not let you leave."

Marcel put his hands up in surrender, walking past me."I'm not getting in this."

"Then kill me here, I rather die now."I didn't want to die, I just no longer wanted to feel this feeling."I'm not going to survive anyway, How long do I have at most three months? My life's lost already."

"Bloom-"

I shook my head, holding the tears."I'm never getting my forever with Klaus, why cause him pain for the next few months?"

Even though that subject caused him pain, he always managed to shift gears."Because the hybrid loves you, I love you. You have a son coming, at least let yourself live another three months."

I backed away, as he approached me."No."

I was immortal, yet my body was reacting as any mortal would. I sharp pain struck my lower abdomen, it was as if the baby was hurting me from inside. A gasp of pain escaped my lips, I sat on an ottoman.

"What's all the commotion?"By the realization of a shirtless Marcel, that assistant isn't only what she's paid for.

Baltor kneeled by me, rubbing my back."You're feeling too hot, the child must be fighting against you."He let an audible breath."There must be some way to slow down the process at least."

"I'll have Vincent come over,"Marcel said, there was some sort of pity in his tone.

Why was he helping me? He hated me and the Mikaelson's. We hurt him by taking what was his daughter from him, his friends died because of the Mikaelson's. Elijah killed him, and here he is helping me.

Vincent kneeled by me, handing me a cup of tea mixed with some herb. "I might have found a way to ease the pain that will come, I can't do more."

"I want to go home."I murmured, my voice barely audible."Please, Vincent, I don't want to be here forever. Klaus must be…"

He nods, pushing the cup between my lips."I'll get you out of here, I'll talk to Marcel."He susurrate, his hand rubbing my bump."No one ever really stays dead here."

I gave him a faint smile."Thank you."

 _Kill Baltor, he killed your family._

My voice playing in my head, it darker and twisted. I couldn't allow myself to even think of going through such a thing.

 _Kill him before he kills, everyone you care for._

He would take everything away once again because of his need to be the only man in my life, the only I would ever need.

 _End it all, you would no longer cause anyone pain._

The men who loved me, and yet I chose the least obvious, that's the decision I'll never regret. The decision I made years ago, was the one that defined my future till now. Would I have chosen Sky, none of this would have happened. Yet I don't regret it because I die loving Klaus even in death.

"Bloom?"

I ignored him, I didn't want to argue. I just wanted to leave, and keep my distance from him.

He sighed, placing a blanket on me."I know you're mad, I'm doing it because of Klaus."He paused."They don't know how to help you, I can help you."

"Selene isn't the issue."I snapped, shooting him a deadly glare."I'm the issue, you can't save me. No one can, I don't want to spend whatever I have left here with Klaus or my family."

"I can try."He seemed frustrated.

I stood up, it's as if everything that I stranded for was left to be replaced with darkness. I clawed his throat, toughening my grip."You can't do anything! You're the reason I'm here dying, you took everything from me."

He attempted to remove my hand from his throat, his actions only angered me more. I pushed him against a wall, I wanted to kill him."Tell me? what does it feel like to die under the person you trust, I mean my sister must have trusted you."

"Bloom."He breathed, gasping for breath.

"No, allow me to kill you now."

I dug my nails, piercing his pale skin. Ready to snap his neck, I would end what started this all. He was the reason everything turned out to be like this, the only few outcomes I would never regret was meeting the Mikaelsons, My parents, my friends.

I felt a bolt of fire hit me in the back, I pulled away letting him go. I was held back by someone else, Marcel."Hey kitty cat, calm down. Killing my friend here won't help your situation."

"It will!"I growled, trying to claw his hands off me.

He rubbed his neck, his eyes clearly showing how tired he was."It's your anger and entity talking, not you."

"Is it?"I snapped."You destroyed my life, you killed my sister! You are the reason Selene's after me, you used me to your advantage."

He lost his patience."I had no other choices!"He shouted, flustered."I had to, it was my job to kill you and whatever was in my way. I couldn't have done anything, even if I would have wanted to. Now I would kill anyone who dared try."

I laughed, cynically."Your confessions of love clearly mean nothing to me, let me leave this dreadful place."

"Elizabeth why don't you calm down, before I have to put you down."I glanced up at Marcel, trying to release myself from his grip.

I felt a warm sensation before everything became a blur. _Vincent._

* * *

 _Baltor's back, this chapter will foreshadow a lot of the future chapters. Think of like an easter bunny egg, read the clues well. Anyway, enjoy!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

I woke up in the same dreadful apartment, just without Baltor in here with me. Vincent walked into the room, faintly smiling. I should be out of here, I should be away from Baltor.

"I'm taking you to the Mikaelson's, You can't do what you did last night."He handed me a green military style jacket."You'll have days you feel good, days you feel bad. You can't underestimate yourself."

I nodded anything that would get me out of here.

"The Mikaelson's have been looking for you, we can leave now if you want."

He didn't have to ask twice, I was the happiest camper leaving Marcel's penthouse. As of right now, I felt great, no pains no need to vomit. I entered the compound, Elijah was standing by the staircase discussing with Klaus.

I speed-walked toward Klaus, possibly looking like an idiot. He approached me, his face full of confusion. He pulled me into his arms, which I happily accepted.

"Where have you been?"

"With Vincent, Marcel found me."I said, softly."I don't know what happened that night, I just remember waking up two bodies."

I pulled a few inches away from him, to get a better look of his face. I could see relief and anger in his eyes. It didn't matter to me, he was here with me.

"I can assure you Marcel's agenda is never one full of generosity."He glared at Vincent's direction."Are you feeling alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, I've been fine."I blatantly lied, he had enough on his plate.

His hands moved to my cheek, glancing back down at me."I'm going to have a chat with Vincent, go rest. I'll be there soon."

He kissed my forehead, I left them be. I wasn't in the mood to argue with him over something so childish, I walked to my room closing the door behind me. I know there was a talk imminent, anything Klaus wanted to talk with Vincent wasn't good.

I walked out of the bathroom, Klaus was waiting there. Standing by a mirror, I caught the sight of his eyes. Glowing blue eyes, he caught my gaze. His eyes went back to their normal light blue eyes.

"Where did you go to?"

I couldn't hide it from him, He had to understand."I went to see Sky, I can't die knowing I left things undone."

"Of course you did."He muttered, clearly angered by my actions.

" _What's that suppose to mean_?"I snapped, my anger growing by the second."He locked me up, he nearly killed me but I can't hold a grudge on someone who I'm responsible for what he is now."

He approached me, managing to keep some distance from me. He was clearly enraged with me."You do not understand, It's not about Sky! I could give a bloody damn about him! My problem is you."

"I've tried to refute the truth!"He shouted, afflicted."I would always tell myself, I would never be the thing that kills you. Yet here I am, watching you wither away into nothing."

I glared at him, my anger basically on the tip of the iceberg."I'm not ready to die, I never wanted this. You don't know what it feels like to know the thing you love the most, is the one killing you." Somehow I managed to sound calmer than I was."I'm sorry you feel like this."

If I allowed myself to be exposed in front of him, I would break into tears."I'll die knowing I made the best decision, loving you. No matter your anger, or your paranoia. I know I would never change anything because I will die to love you."

I left the room, leaving him there in his own anger. The decision I was making for the both of us, wasn't easy but I couldn't even think of hurting my own baby. The tears began dripping down my face, here came the water works.

"Elizabeth, do you know where Niklaus is?"

I glanced at Elijah, my smile fell."He's in his room." I walked toward the staircase, I was stopped by Elijah.

"He will have to get adapted to the idea."He assured me, with a small smile."Fighting will not solve the problem, only worsen it."

"Thank you."I murmured, walking away.

I left the compound, sobbing. It was so much as the hormones, I just no longer couldn't stand what was going around me. How could he even think this wasn't hurting me as much as it hurt him,?He would never forgive me, there's only so much I could do. Now I must watch the kingdom fall, the people burn, and their queen turns to dust.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own TO and WC_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

I was a born a princess, now I'm a queen. I was born from destruction, as so will my child. Like every other kingdom, it eventually falls. I reckon the day it does, I'm a queen with no king in my own misery. The man I believe to be in love is being taken away from my grasp. My mortal enemy hides in the shadows, and all my previous lovers are fighting their own war.

I sat on a bench by the cemetery, No longer crying yet still hurt by the argument I had with Klaus, less than an hour ago. Realizing the time it was barely 11 am in the morning, reminding me how early Vincent had brought me home.

I felt a presence behind me, I was confirmed by a cold hand wrapped around my neck."The poor queen, crying over something inevitable."Selene leaned by my ear."You touched my property."

I snatched her hand off from my neck, standing up to meet her glare."Your property is good as dead, if I am to see him again I'll kill him."

She laughed, shaking her head in disapproval."You're weak, you can't do anything."She flicked her wrist, causing one of the tombs to burst on fire."Now, let's settle this score. Remember no rules."

She would be the perfect outlet to throw my anger at, aside from wanting her ashes."Then lets fight to the death."I grabbed a piece of metal, throwing directly into her chest."You said no rules."

She screeched, wincing in pain. I smiled at the sight of her in pain, I was a queen I should not fear those below me. She wanted to see the darkness in me, she would. She removed it throwing it to the side, forming blades made out of stone from the burning tomb.

With a flick of her wrist, the blades came coming in my direction. I don't know how, or why but the blades fell disintegrating before me into ashes. Her eyes wide and bewildered, How the hell did I do that?"Power never really leaves its owner does it?"

Her face immediately dropped into dead fury."Doesn't matter, I'm still killing you."

I didn't answer her, something clouded my thinking. Utter darkness, I felt powerful and fearless. I appeared behind her, sticking my hand through her chest.I heard her gasp, out of shock. "I came to finish what you started, Selene."

Digging my nails down her main artery, the smell of blood far too delicious to ignore. I sank my mouth down her neck, her blood was disgusting. Causing me to toss her to the side."Where's the all-powerful demon?"

She laughed, blood coming out of her mouth. In the same moment, she healed just like that, throwing an orb of fire in my direction. It was too late for me to react when she threw me ten feet in the air.

I landed on my back, the raging monster in me ready to attack. I stood up, flicking my wrist two tombs burst causing the energy around it to erupt pushing her to the ground as dust surrounded us. I sped to get to her before she I could, only to be held back by a force. _Baltor._

Someone held me back, Marcel. "What are you doing!"

"I just saw someone who wasn't Elijah nor Klaus, now I see tombs exploding I'm sure as hell stopping this war between you and her."Marcel's grip became tighter.

"I'll end them all,"I growled. I'll rip limb by limb and watch them bleed."I'll start with her."

Smoke fumed the area, they were gone and so was my chance. I pulled away from Marcel's grip, leaving him behind.

 _"_ _You wouldn't fail me, now would you?"_

I glanced behind me, my mom. She looked as she did once, short hair. Human.

 _"_ _My sweet Bloom, kill her before she kills you. Don't be a coward, kill Baltor."_

That was certainly not my mother, her eyes glowed blue. The Hollow. "What do you want, serpent?"

 _"_ _Prove your worth, kill your enemy."_

I took a few steps closer to it, matching the intensity of its eyes."You want my child, that was made clear before. The question is why should I follow your orders?"

 _"I_ _f you're worthy of my presence, I might spare your lover from an eternity haunted by me."_

"Why should show you my worthiness?"I smirked, I would play with it.

 _"_ _If you don't I'll rip little Hope's throat open, your uncle would burn to a stake, and Niklaus will die."_

"There's more to it."

 _"_ _You'll kill Klaus or Marcel, one of you will die night."_

It passed through me, bringing back the darkness from before. I knew what I had to do and where I would go for Niklaus and Marcel. I left toward an abandoned house, in less than an hour I found myself inside the house.

I could hear Marcel and Niklaus, I walked into the room they were in. "Elizabeth what are you doing here?"Klaus seemed as surprise as Marcel was.

I smirked at them, question was who would die."I'm here to kill one of you, now who will it be?"

"There's no need to fight, I'll bury these and it's over."Marcel said, fear in his voice.

I glanced at Klaus,"I guess it's your turn."

I grabbed him by the throat throwing him through the wall, I felt a breeze behind me and a grip. The same blade Klaus had in his hand, I now had. I threw him across the same wall pinning him with the blade aimed at his chest.

He matched my strength, accidentally puncturing the blade through my chest. The pain sorrowing through me, realizing my healing had slowed down due to the baby. The darkness left me, followed by pain.

I collapsed on the ground, bleeding. Followed by empty pitch black taking over me, I was certainly not dead. My weakness only made me no better than any human, at the moment.

I opened my eyes confused, the pain gone. I sat up immediately, checking my would. The only thing left that was still healing, was a slight scar. I was at the Mikaelson's home, A black silhouette emerged from the shadows. Claws forming out of it, as it stared at me pointing directly at my abdomen.

"Elizabeth?"

The black shadow disappeared from my sight, as Klaus entered the room. What the hell was that? fear struck me, it wanted the baby and it would get it. "Elizabeth?"

I turned to look at him, I nearly tried to kill him."Did something happen to anyone?"

He shook his head, sitting down by my side. If I kept my distance it would hurt less, once I was gone. I got off the bed immediately, walking toward the bathroom."I'm going to take a bath, I'll see you tomorrow."

He appeared in front of me, his hand caressing my cheek."I want to talk about this morning, I'm sorry. It hurts, I do not want to lose you."

I looked away, keeping my tone as neutral as possible."Maybe it's for the best, I don't think we should be together."

He said nothing, keeping the air between us awkward. He leaned in, placing his lips on my own. I was weaker than I thought, I gave into his kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I wanted more than a simple kiss. I tugged his shirt, he caught what I was doing.

Piece by piece the clothes fell on the ground, I was pressed against the soft bed as his lips nibbles the skin on my shoulder. I let out a soft moan, it had been a while since I felt this pleasure. His lips moved lower and lower, I grabbed a fistful of the sheets. Biting my lip from moaning, at the realization of where his lips were.

After a few minutes, he moved up hovering over me. He smiled at me, causing me to smile at him. I brushed his hair with my finger, I would miss this. Not the sex, Klaus in general. "I love you."

He removed my hand from his hair, leaning down to my neck. Leaving little butterfly kisses, he stopped."I love you too, darling."

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own TO and WC_

 _The fight I've been waiting for short lived but at least it was there. It's official, we are less than ten chapters away from ending this story. More teasers will appear in the next chapter, read carefully and find the clues. I'll be splitting the two finals chapters that are just one whole big thing, and as I said before Baltor will be the anchor to the sequel. And those that will come after. Anyway enjoy!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

I opened my eyes, the sheets so soft around my body. I looked to my side, Klaus asleep. I sighed softly, I rest my head against his chest. He shifted his bringing his hand to my thigh."God awful sunlight."

"Morning to you too."

He placed an arm his right arm around my waist, giving me a cheeky smirk."Mornings would be better if?"

"If?"My question was answered, when he moved me. Pulling me into a gentle kiss.

He pulled away, sitting back down on the bed."Yesterday, I saw a side of you unbeknownst to me. Marcel said something."

I knew what Marcel said, yesterday I lost myself. I was on the verge of killing Selene, I almost killed Klaus in the process. The hollow might not have gotten me, although it certainly brought my deepest monsters out into the light. And now that they weren't dormant, they would come out and destroy everything.

I gave him a faint smile."Nothing happened, let's not ruin this moment."I would avoid it as long as possible.

He didn't fight me on it, pulling me into his lap. Things would change, in a few months, I would no longer be living this. It would all be a dream, and it would be a dream I don't want to wake up from. I didn't want to touch this subject but I knew I had to, he eventually had to accept it.

"Klaus we need to talk about this."My hands quivered, this topic never ended well."In the months that come, I need you to promise me no matter what you'll protect our child."

I felt him tense, looking at anywhere but me."Freya might have found something, it's uncertain. If you're willing to try-"

"I'm willing to do anything for a chance, although if it fails and I die. You must protect our child because I do not want what you've become to be for nothing."

I took his face in my hand, making him face me."You can't evade it, we both know if it doesn't work things will change for you and me. But I will not allow you to fall because my death wouldn't be worth it."

"You will not die."He assured me."Freya's antidote will better you, I can swear to you."

I nod, not wanting to create an argument out of this. I kissed him once again, pulling him as close as possible. No matter my future, I would work for his redemption till my last heart beat. Klaus had much more to do in life, he could become a good man without me. He would have to learn to be a good man, and not be taken by the anger.

* * *

After our little moment, Freya had taken blood from me to find a way to form some sort of antidote. I couldn't rely on that possibility, I had to be ready for the worst. For now, I would spend as much time as possible with my Uncle, reminding me they were celebrating Elena's and Stefan's engagement.

I got off the car, walking toward the porch with Klaus. He wouldn't be exactly the most welcomed guest, although he was just dropping me off. Once I reached the door, Klaus left. Bonnie opened the door.

"Hey! you made it."

She grabbed my arm, dragging me inside. Alaric's home was elegantly decorated, Elena had decided for something more intimate with friends and family. Everyone dressed in tuxes and dresses, from a distance Elena's bump seemed more prominent than my own.

I smiled at Bonnie, handing her my gift. I looked around the room, Alaric's girlfriend was here. Enzo, Bonnie, Alaric, even Matt, Elena. Just no Stefan on sight."Where's the groom?"

"He's upstairs talking to Damon."She said, pulling me to the side."Rumors about a massacre in the woods have been going around, I heard the Mikaelson's had involvement."

I groaned, in annoyance."It's best you don't get involved Bonnie, they were trying to sacrifice children. Whatever goes on in New Orleans, it's best you stay away from it."

"I can't just do anything, it could put us all in-"

I cut her off, frowning at her."Like I said, don't get involved."

I heard footsteps coming down the staircase, Stefan, and Damon discussing. I grabbed Bonnie by the arm taking her toward the kitchen, I didn't want to drag her into this but I needed many options to come. I also needed a friend to confined in.

"I need your help."

"With?"She raised her brow.

"Bonnie, There must be a spell that could help me."I took a deep breath, my heart every moment I realized I would no longer be with Klaus ripped in two."My body isn't compatible with my child, they're fighting for survival. I can't leave my child, I'm afraid for Klaus. I'm dying."

She frowned, handing me a tissue."You're immortal, how is that possible?"

"He has magic, my body has magic. Two different kinds of magic, they're in an internal war."I explained, breathless."Henry won't reveal to me more about my biology but all I know is, The ancestors didn't create me something else did. I caught Vincent in the lie, In reality, have control over me it's a ruse to have me protect their witches."

She rubbed y shoulder, hugging me."Hey, I'll find something. I'm not allowing my friend to die, but Alaric must know."

"He can't, no one but you can,"I whispered against her shoulder. My body began to tremble, I was truly scared.

After a few minutes we went back where everyone was, No one but Bonnie was meant to know of this. I had to keep this facade of happiness, in reality, I was anything but happy. I was scared, I felt broken.

Damon tapped his glass of champagne."Well since I'm going to be my little bros best man, I have a few words to say."He glanced at an embarrassed Stefan."Stefan, if feels like forever since we've been this close. I'm happy for you Lil bro, a fiancé, and a baby on the way. What can I say? I hope Elena makes you happy."

I envied Elena, she would have it all. At the moment I believed to have it all, it's being taken away once again. "Have you guys decided on a name for your baby?"I asked, as far as I know, it was a girl.

"Yes, we've decided to name our baby Rose."Elena smiled, she was glowing. A month ahead of me, but she looked better than I did. "Have you?"

The last thing on my mind was choosing a name for my baby, as I would never get to see him."Actually no, I'm leaving that as a surprise."

Stefan chuckled, leaning down to kiss Elena on the lips. They truly looked happy, their forever was certainly beautiful. The urge to vomit came out of nowhere, the world felt as if it were spinning around me. The air felt tight at that moment, my skin felt hot.

I gathered myself up, leaving the area toward the bathroom downstairs. I closed the door behind me, kneeling down to the toilet. Black contents came out of my mouth, I stood up closing the tap and flushing it. Luckily for me, my uncle had mouthwash.

I looked in the mirror, I no longer looked like I did a few months back. My skin had a grayish tinge to it, my lips looked paler. I looked far from an expecting mother, I was a closer match to Rosemary. A small pain washed over me, this was one of those days I wouldn't feel so fresh.

I needed to leave, I walked out of the bathroom. Bonnie was outside waiting,"Take me home."

She nodded, walking back to the living room. I walked to the front door waiting for her and Enzo, Alaric approached me."Is something wrong? Why are you leaving so early."

"There's an emergency with Hope, I have to go."I bit my tongue, I quickly hugged him."I'll see you next week, okay."

I didn't get to say goodbye, for the matter of fact I barely spoke with anyone during the party. By the time I got to the french quarter the sensation wore off, though the pain was still there. The pain grew and grew by the second, I clutched to the brick wall. Certainly wasn't labor pains, it was something else.

* * *

I sat up, looking around at my surroundings. I was at the Mikaelson's compound. Everything was rather foggy, I watched as Freya prepared a syringe with a pale orange liquid. I don't know how I even got here, I flinched when she inserted the needle in my arm.

"The serum, Keelin is working on is still in process. This will help you with the pain."She removed the syringe from my arm."Sleep."

"Freya, what happened to me?"

She placed the covers on me, sighing."The pain you suffered from was the child, we can talk about it later. Now sleep, Elizabeth."

I didn't want to sleep, I turned to my left facing the balcony doors. The thing I wanted the most, the one I wanted the most was the thing killing me. And it hurt, the pain of it all was unbearable. As soon as I heard the door close, I allowed myself to lose it. I wanted to feel numb, I just could not.

Why now? Every time I had something so beautiful and precious, it was taken away from me. My humanity was taken from me, my parents, my first child, everything. Now when I saw the light in the darkness, that light is shutting down.

Klaus walked in, Looking at me with concern in blue eyes. He walked toward the bed, kneeling by side."You should be resting, Love."

I shook my head, taking his hand in mine."Stay here with me, please."

He smiled, moving me to the side. I rested my head against his chest, allowing sleep to take over. If I would have known this soft side of Klaus long before Damon died, I wouldn't have thought twice about coming with him to New Orleans. No one understood why I cared so much for him, I did not ask them to understand it.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own TO and WC_

 _I'm so excited to finally almost ending this story so we can move to the sequel I'm excited about. You will soon be hearing about the new character being introduced soon, it's something so beautiful and deadly. Many might ship Bloom with Baltor and I do, I really do ship them. The sequel will be a lot about what Baltor did in this story, reinforce Bloom's strength and finally give her some stability in her life. One she doesn't have with Klaus, I do not know how you'll feel about it but this character is what I can say her soulmate._

 _I hope you like the character because I do, a person who's strong and will do whatever it takes to protect those they love just like Bloom. Of course, The originals will be in the sequel, and I have later plans for Baltor that are still being outlined. I believe love has no limits, if you love enough life can give you another chance and that's what it will give. You'll understand better soon._

 _Hint: Reincarnation is involved._

 _Anyway enjoy lovelies!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

 _I entered two double doors, finding myself in a throne room. The golden throne encrusted with a dragon, the cry of a newborn echoed the palace. Right at the center of the room a bassinet appeared, I approached it. Something small covered in the finest silks, I grabbed in my arms._

 _It was deadly and beautiful, piercing blue eyes. It was evil incarnate, the cries that filled the room soon turn into screeches. Flames filled the throne room, screams of souls tormented echoed through the walls. I was in hell, my own hell._

 _Those souls weren't just any souls, familiar faces on the ground burning. The child in my arms disappeared to nothing, in that moment I saw his face. My heart literally stopped, I couldn't do anything but watch him burn. Everything around me was burning into nothing, it was like a kingdom collapsing._

 _"_ _You can stop this all, sweetie."_

 _I turned around, my dad."Dad!"I ran to him as fast as I could. In that moment the flames ceased, we were no longer in a throne room._

 _He clutched me in his arms, it had been so long since I've seen my dad."My sweet Bloom, you can stop all that from happening. Your downfall will be everyone's downfall, the way to your safety will show if you search for it."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _One who shares the equal energy, the one who can uproar flames. In time you'll know, save yourself sweetheart."_

Compared to my own personal issue, everyone here was happy. My hand was slightly squeezed, taking me out of my own thoughts.

"Anything bothering your pretty little head?"Klaus raised a brow.

A small smile formed on my lips."No, it's a beautiful morning." I continued my direction, at least it beats staying home waiting for Freya to come up with that serum.

He twirled me around into his arms, I was going to ask what the hell that was about. Only to be met with his lips against mine, I gave it. I would enjoy every day to a full extent because even if there was a possibility I couldn't count on it a hundred percent.

Everything flies away, finding myself intoxicated by the sensation of this kiss. The taste of his lips, liquor, and sweetness. I didn't want to pull away, this was far too enjoyable. He parted our kiss, smirking at me.

"Stop teasing me."I glared, unamused.

He took my hand in his once again, planting a kiss on my temple."I promised my daughter the biggest plate of beignets, I certainly want to keep that promise."

We walked toward Cafe Du Monde, I waited outside for Klaus. Someone pulled me to the side, Selene."Here all alone, quite the situation."

Her hand leaned toward my face, I snatched it off." _What do you want? Do you want me to kill you like I almost did?"_

Her smile fell, fury burning in her eyes."Oh, don't be so proud of one victory, I'll win the war. I mean you're already half way to death."Her last sentences were whispers.

 _"_ Then why come and mock me? You're already winning."I snapped, the anger wise rising again.

She pushed me against the brick wall, a secluded area not visible to anyone. Her nails digging into the side of my neck."Don't play with me princess, I could easily torture you here. Or _maybe your lover._ " She smirked, her glance changing to another direction."The betrayal of someone who was once a trusted allied must hurt right, Baltor chose me."

I chuckled, only angering her more."Do you really think I care? I don't. It's sad you know how much you try to be better than me when clearly your sadistic ways are nothing but childish games."

"How does it feel knowing you'll be the reason the world goes boom? Certainly must be tragic."

How did she know that? Certainly causing me to lose control wouldn't benefit anyone but her, she wanted this. It would not benefit me nor the baby if I did.

She released her grip leaning closer, I could feel her cold breath against my skin."Tell me how was hell? Those nightmares still lurk around that little head of yours. You're the reason your parents are dead if only you would have died that day as a baby."Her hand latched around my throat once again, digging her nails in so deep I could feel the skin break."I could cut that baby out of you."

She was stronger than normal, she was stronger than me physically at the moment. If this would have been my situation 7 months ago I would have easily overtaken her, although it wasn't. I felt how she grazed her claws over my bump, Starting to dig in one nail at a time.

I clawed her hand off, digging my nails into her hand. She growled at the pain, pushing her nails around my throat deeper.

"Quite the predicament we are here, doppelgänger's always so selfish."Her eyes fell to meet Klaus's, a bag in his hand."Is Selene it? It's my acquaintance to meet such a melodramatic girl with mommy issues. And to attack a pregnant girl, have your parents not taught you manners?"

Her grip loosens on me, falling to the side. A piece of wood sticking out from her chest, she certainly would be out for a while. I placed my hand were once her's was, there was some blood.

"We should go, darling."Klaus grabbed me gently by the arm, I barely noticed it from the aftershock.

The walk to the compound was quiet from my part if what she said was true. My dreams had not only been dreams, they would become real. I slipped out Klaus's presence, walking to the cell where Marcel was being held captive.

"If you came here to taunt me, Elijah, I'm not interested!"

I opened the gate, closing it behind me. Marcel glared at me, not pleased with my presence."Are you here to taunt me too?"

I kneeled down, a few inches away from the candles. "No, I need to talk to you about Baltor. Why are you working with him?"

"Why do you want to know?"

I took out a small whiskey cup and the blade, sliding my wrist as I watched the blood pour into the cup."You know my blood is desired by every enemy my way, it's very potent. You can have this cup if you tell me."

His eyes lingered on the red liquid, looked back at me in defeat."I've known him since the day he came here to New Orleans, we've become friends. Since day one I've known his motive, you."He stretched out his hand to get the cup, I picked it up."He wanted to keep you safe, from her. He knew about the issue with your child before you did, for all you know he might be the key to your salvation."

I didn't know if I should believe him or not, at this point I would take any risk."Why help him?"

"Because like me, you were once an innocent girl in all of this. You were a friend, and I still care for you."He shrugged."Even now you're innocent in all of this, you got in the crossfire because you fell in love with the wrong man. I was once in your position with Rebekah, except I'm not the one dying."

"Help me find a solution to this, not for me or my child. If I die, the kingdom you've created will fall, your people will fall."

He leaned closer, interested."Why should I?"

"As a king, you have a duty, if I die. Selene will make sure to destroy everything, kill you in the process."I stated, firmly."Please, Marcel, I don't want to leave my child without a father or mother."

"I can't help if I'm here."

I shook my head, placing the cup of blood in the circle."I can't get you out right now, I'll find a way soon. With the condition that you help me, and once you're out of here. You won't harm the Mikaelson's."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because no matter what, Klaus will always have a soft spot for you. If you even care for Hope, you won't harm her family."

His eyes fell into a thoughtful gaze,"Fine, you have a deal."I watched him lean to get the cup of blood, placing the cup between his lips.

I left soon after, sneaking upstairs to my room. Not soon after Klaus came out of the shower, in a towel. He was certainly a beautiful mistake, one I will adore forever. He grabbed me by the waist,"If I'm not mistaken you were gone."

"I was getting some fresh air, I can't be locked up hiding from Selene."I replied, tugging the towel around his waist playfully."Thank you for earlier today."

He pushed my hair back, a little playful smile on his lips."I would rip the throats of gods, and burn their flesh for you."

I chuckled, at his cheesiness."You don't have to go that far, I will find a way to cure this situation."

"Actually Freya has the serum ready."

"She does."I nodded,"I think Freya can wait a few minutes."

"I could not agree more."He leaned down, pulling me into another breathless kiss. One needed dearly, his lips trailed down my cheek to my neck. He nibbled a ticklish spot, causing me to giggle. He paused, holding my face."I want to marry you before anything happens."

"Klaus…"

"Only if you wish to."His hand grazed against my neck, drawing circles.

I couldn't contain myself from smiling."I want nothing less, I want to be your wife, your partner in your devious plans. Yet do you really want to be wed for three months or less, I can't deprive you of finding happiness later on."

"Elizabeth, you will survive this for us. You're not depriving me of happiness, You're the woman I want."He leaned down to the crook of my neck, planting a kiss.

"I don't know."

I felt him smile against the crook of my neck, planting another kiss. Things would get better, at least I hoped they did. I would get my forever with the man I love, I was determined to find a solution to this. If the outcome doesn't play my way, at least I would die to try.

* * *

 _Time is ticking for this happiness. A lot of you will question the decision I made in the final chapter, making Baltor a major part in the chapter. I hope you all understand why I chose this path it made sense. In the upcoming chapters, you'll be seeing more of a certain prince of darkness and a little into Bloom's family history(Oritel and Marion). I want it to sound more like the Royals of earlier periods, the king that wanted a male heir. In time everything will make sense._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Parties were not my thing, luckily or unluckily for me, I was not permitted to go to this festive extravagant party the Mikaelson's had decided to throw. For the last few days, Selene nor Baltor had shown up to disrupt this bit of piece I've had.

Out of all the days today I felt sick and weak, throwing up bile every few hours. I got up from the chair, everything spun around me. It was as if I were high, it wasn't me.

Vincent was here, I needed Vincent. I reached for my phone, I just felt too weak to even stand up. My eyelids slowly began to shut down, as the rest of my body shut down.

 _I felt someone's hand touch the back of my neck from behind, I turned around to not see Klaus. A man with the most intense deep hazel eyes I've ever seen, he was handsome like no other man I've ever seen before. The aura he produced was hauntingly and beautiful._

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _"_ _One soul yearning for another born from another life."_

 _"_ _Tell me your name."I could not describe this magnetic feeling, it was as if heaven had pointed at me with its light so bright. I felt as if I knew him, yet I did not recall his face. The desire to know him burned so bright in me, I needed to know him._

 _"_ _Son of the devil." He whispered into my ear._

I opened my eyes gasping for breath, sitting up instantly. I recognized Vincent was here, there was confusion in his eyes. The dream felt so real, that feeling was real.

"Elizabeth, Are you feeling okay?"He questioned, concerned.

My hands instantly fell on my swollen stomach, I had to ask Vincent."Who's the son of the devil? Who is he?"

"Elizabeth, I don't know who you're talking about."

His face told me otherwise, I snatched his wrist."Who is the son of the devil? You know who he is, tell me."

Elijah walked in at that moment, he had clearly heard."Vincent leave, I have something to discuss with Elizabeth."I loosened my grip of on Vincent.

He stood up, looking down at me."Your dreams are messages, don't fear them."He left me alone with Elijah.

Elijah took an audible breath, sitting on the edge of the bed."How do you know that name? Clearly, you haven't heard of it."

"Who is he?"

"He's a man who almost killed my family, he is called the prince of vampires."He said, nonchalant."He's our enemy, as the hollow is. Do not mention his name in front of Niklaus, as his past with that man isn't exactly welcoming."

"What did Klaus do?"I asked, feeling scared to even know."Klaus isn't exactly a man who does nothing, he has enemies. He surely was someone important."

His brow raised, nothing but a serious gaze in his eyes."Niklaus is the reason his wife is dead, why he had to leave his son. If you're as intelligent as I believe you are, you won't search for any more answers."

I stood up, not allowing myself to be intimidated by Elijah."You don't tell me what to do, no one does. Whatever that man means to me and the safety of my child, I'll search hell if I must."

He stood up immediately, grasping my wrist tightly."You will not do such thing, Elizabeth. You may be the mother of my brother's child, his fiancé but I will not allow you to bring hell on earth."

I leaned in closer."Then you'll burn, I'm not afraid of anything nor you."

"Am I obstructing something?"Klaus inquired, walking in.

Elijah freed his grip on me,"Do not let the demon roam, Or I'll be your nightmare."He walked out but not before being scowled by Niklaus.

Niklaus walked back into the room, clearly angered by whatever Elijah told him. He pulled me into his arms, he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry about my brother, what did you say to him?"His voice was soft.

"It doesn't matter, Klaus I don't want to spend these days fighting please."

He nodded, he leaned in pressing his lips against my own. I gave into the comfort and safety of this kiss, I enjoyed it. I began to unbutton his shirt, his lips trailing down to my collar bone.

He led us to the bed. I couldn't. I don't know why I just couldn't, I pulled away from him. His face was full of confusion, and concern.

"I can't. I'm sorry."I stammered.

I left my room, I needed answers from Vincent. I left for Vincent apartment, whatever that man meant it could mean my salvation. Klaus's salvation, in time I would bring the pieces of our relationship back, although first I must stop my own death.

"Why won't you tell me who he is?"

Vincent was beyond reluctant to tell me who that man was, I wanted answers. I deserved answers, Why appear in a dream now? Now that I'm on the verge of dying.

Vincent sighed."He has a name, it's just stories of a legend that existed hundred of years ago. He's a vampire with a rich history of impaling his enemies."

If I wasn't wrong I knew what they called the ruler, I read a story based on the man himself. Yet did not make sense that something like that would appear in my dreams, he was nothing but a fictional being.

"Dracula?"I was on the verge of laughing myself."Are you joking? Vincent is this insane."

He shook his head."He's no fictional character, Vampires were nothing but a myth. He's no myth, and by the looks of it, he will come soon."

"Elijah told me, he's an enemy to the Mikaelson's. I can't allow him to hurt them, to hurt Klaus."

Vincent's whole focus went on me."You must not search for him, he will find you in time. Do not look for the man who…"

"Who what?"

He brushed me off."Nothing, I have some news on the hollow."

"What is it? Did you find out who works for him?"

"Yes."Vincent answered."Marcel's lady friend, Sofia and a witch."Vincent took out a book, placing it in my hands."He will search for you, but you must know what he was once. Don't allow the Mikaelson's to know, the only one who might know some information on him without asking the Mikaelson's is Marcel."

I nodded, looking down at the book. It was a dark brown leather, with a silver dragon on it. Whoever this man was in this book, it could change my life again forever. I do not fear the man that is in this book, I mean come on I'm no human. I'm pregnant with a hybrids child, my uncle was a vampire hunter.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own TO or WC_

 _I know, I know. This chapter lacked the wonderful being named Baltor, You should be seeing more of him in the next chapters to come. Well like three chapters away, of course, he will always be mentioned because well hello Baltor. Anyway, enjoy. And that little clip you read is a hint of further future chapters and the future of Bloom._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

I wasn't able to go back home due to the book, if Elijah or Klaus were to find out about it I do not know how they would react. I stayed all night learning about this man, albeit according to Vincent. Many of the last few pages of the book were nothing but false stories due to what actually happened, The Impaler had made a deal with some demon for the power of some sort.

By the time I arrived home a storm hit, bodies were scattered around the first floor. My first thought was Marcel had betrayed our deal and done this, I found no one in the circle where they kept him. Only blood and bodies on the ground, something had gone down tonight.

I had to find Marcel, he would be the only one to give me answers. The only place he would be in would be his home, I took one of the cars to his penthouse. I was right about it, though it was my mistake to come today. I found Niklaus walking out of the penthouse.

His face said it all, his arms were crossed."Elizabeth, you should not be stressing yourself out."

I approached him, trying to make things less awkward for me."I need to speak to Marcel, I know you don't trust him but I must."

He sighed, nodding."I'll wait for you to be finished."He walked passed me, but I grasped his hand.

He turned around, confused.

I didn't want to leave things between us broken when the time came I wanted him to know I loved him. I pulled him into a soft kiss, showing him all the desire I had for him. He returned my kiss, placing his hands around my neck.

He pulled away, smiling at me and at my bump.

"I know things have been not the best for us at the moment."I murmured, holding his hand against my bump."I will do whatever it takes to save my baby and myself, I want a future with you."

"I understand, Elijah hasn't been helping our situation."He whispered, caressing my bump."I promise to stand by you, by our child. Whatever you have in that pretty head of yours, tell me, Love."

I placed my arms around him, he returned the hug. Things would get better, and once this was over we would be together once again like we used to be with a beautiful baby in our lives.

I placed a kiss against the neck."I will, I just need to talk to Marcel first."

He let go of me, placing a kiss on my forehead."I'll wait for you outside."

I watched him leave into the elevator before I walked into Marcel's penthouse, Marcel looked intact sitting in his sectional drinking some sort of liquor.

He glanced at me, giving me a smirk."Guess I didn't need your help to get out, why are you here Elizabeth?"

I sat down on the gray soft sectional, it felt great at the moment especially pregnant."Because you're the only one who can help me, I beg of you not for me but for this child."

He chuckled, placing down his cup."Elizabeth, no matter what happened in the past I still care for you, now tell me what do you need."

"I want to know of the Impaler, You must know something about him."

He furrowed his brows, his smile fell into a much serious look."Why are you asking about him?"

"Because I keep dreaming about him, I see myself in these situations that I have never had been."I admitted I was desperate for answers."He calls me Emilia, and in one of the dreams I die."

Marcel sighed."I met him once when I went to battle years ago, he goes under a different name. All I know is that he's nothing like me, a whole different species of vampire."

"What's his name?"I inquired trying to get as many answers as possible.

"Elizabeth," He said."Why do you want to know? You're getting yourself into the deep fire, I heard what Elijah said to you."

"That man may be my salvation."I closed my eyes for a second, before opening them again."I need to find him, if he's not mine then he must mean something."

"He went under the name Alexander Nicolaete."Marcel stated."I do not know if he's even alive, or where the man could be hiding. By the looks of it, Elijah could care less if you die."

Part of me thought his exact words, the other part thought he was just doing it for his family. My child came first before anything, Elijah Mikaelson would not stop me."I just want to know what he means. I also want your help, help me find him."

He looked conflicted, as if he were fighting an internal war."I'll find him, I'll bring him to you with one favor back in request."

"What?"

"When that baby is born, allow me to see him."

I nodded, seeing the glimpse of the softer side of Marcel I hadn't seen in so long. I don't know about Hope, I certainly know about my son. I want to grow with a family, with people who care for him when I'm no longer here to watch him grow into a wonderful man.

"Why was Klaus here?"I raised a brow.

"He wants us to work together against the hollow."He explained, nonchalant."I'm guessing you've been up to something with that."

"With every ancient creature there's some sort of weakness, she's a dead witch by my guess. Every witch has a weakness."I glanced down at my phone, realizing I had Klaus waiting for me outside."I must go now, Marcel find him."

I stood up walking by the door.

"I will."

I walked out the door toward the elevator, things had to change for the better. The impaler might be a monster, yet he just might be my savior.

 _A brown haired boy around the age of ten had been taken from my grasp."Ingeras!"_

 _I held onto the tiles for dear life, my demise had come."NO!"I could no longer hold on, the last thing I saw was a dark haired man._

 _My husband, As fell into my pool of death. He came after me, bats forming out of him as he tried to push faster to get me. I hit the ground, every bone inside of me felt as if it were being hammered._

 _By the time he reached me, it was too late. I was numb to my own pain, he held me in his arms tears coming out of his eyes. He had to save our son, I was far long gone._

 _I was barely able to keep my eyes open, for him I would keep myself alive as long as I could."There's still time for you to stop them,"I gasped for breath."Drink my blood."_

 _"_ _No, I cannot take your life."_

 _A tear rolled out of my eye, I wanted my son to have the future I did not."My life is lost already, but our son's is not."_

 _He was hesitant, his tears falling onto the silk of my dress."I love you."I whispered._

 _"_ _Do it now."I plead him."Please."_

 _A snarl came out of his mouth, fangs forming out before he dug his face into my neck. Taking the last bit of life I had at the moment._

I opened my eyes finding myself at the Mikaelson compound. What was I doing here, at the edge of my bed was Hope smiling at me with a plate of something in her hand. I sat up smiling at the redhead child.

"Dad said you weren't feeling well, I brought you this."She said, placing the plate in my lap.

I glanced down at the plate, it was some crackers and cheese."Thank you, why don't you help me eat them."

She nodded, I pushed the plate in-between us. She started to eat them, I smiled at her. She was truly like her father, no matter how much Klaus hide his softer side he was a man who had a heart greater than anyone would know. Hope would be a great witch, the strongest witch and a great sister to this baby growing inside of me.

I got up from bed entering Klaus's bathroom, I broke down into tears. I couldn't describe this feeling, it wasn't my own yet it felt as if it were. This agony and despair, as if I were dying.

* * *

 _"_ _Alaric come on tell me about this Mary."_

 _The dark blonde haired man shook his head, blushing. He cleared his throat, becoming more serious."How are you, Beth? Stefan told me things have been getting worse for you, I don't want to lose my only niece."_

 _Her smile fell, into a look of sadness."I don't want to die, I want to live and see you go through the mess of their teenage years."_

 _"_ _How long do you have."_

 _"_ _Three months, that's not if I have less."She sighed."To better news, Mr. Salvatore is about to be a father."_

 _The man chuckled."Stefan doing diapers, that will be something."_

The man had been restless all night, his dreams being invade by a redhead beauty he hadn't seen in years. His wife, his deceased wife. The thing was it wasn't his wife, the resemblance was uncanny. For years he spent searching for his wife, passing decades after decades searching for her.

If his dreams were correct, she was alive. Who ever she was, he would find her even if it meant searching hell. Fate had given him another chance, it wasn't even like a dream it was as if he were seeing her.

She was sitting across a table talking to a man, who looked in about in his late thirties. She was smiling at the man, her voice soft and delicate as his wife was. The vibrant red hair, piercing blue eyes and pale alabaster skin.

He sat up, running his hand throw his shoulder length raven black hair. He had found her(In a dream). His time was running short if her words were true, whatever sickness she had he could find a way to cure it. At least he had a complete name of where he could find Beth, the reincarnation of his past love.

 _My sweet Emilia._

* * *

 _Disclaimer:I do not own TO and WC_

 _Who's this mystery man? Well clues have been given before, the visions they have a meaning to the upcoming sequel. I know, no Baltor but I promise soon._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

 _Emilia, Emilia._ The voice soft deep accented masculine voice played over and over in my head, the ground around me seemed to spin. I collapsed on the ground dropping the tea from my hand.

I opened my eyes, finding myself at the church Vincent held his ceremonies. I was in the ancestries plane, everything looked dreadful and dark.

I heard steps behind me."Glad you came, we need to talk."

I turned around, to see Davina. She looked the same, except for the darker clothing. She grabbed my hand, the spark of connection took us to another area. It was the church once again but I was physically here, I saw Hayley standing in the circle with me.

Davina looked at both of us."Now that you're here, we can talk without distractions."

"What am I doing here?"I asked, slightly nervous especially since the ancestry was here.

She sighed, chuckling."You're here because of what you are and that child, Hayley's here because she and Hope will be useful."She looked at my bump."The hollow was once a child expected to be so powerful as yours, the ancestry does not want that to occur once again."

My hands immediately dropped to my bump, protectively."What do you mean?"

"They will put a spell on your baby, he won't be able to unlock his magic till he's older."Her glance went toward Hayley."You're only one who can put her down, your blood."

Hayley furrowed her brows."Why me?"

"The Crescents were created by the hollow the night her mother killed her, the only thing standing between you and her is you. If you die, she will go after Hope."Davina responded, fearlessly.

Laying on the circle unconscious was Klaus, I knelt down by him."What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry,"Davina assured me."We will use him to put her down, Hayley needs to go find her now. Elizabeth, you're staying with me, your baby only feeds her power."

With a snap of the wrist, I was thrown back into the other plane. Klaus was there, a wave of relief washed over me. I ran into his arms, cupping his cheeks.

"What are you doing here?"Klaus frowned,"I'll destroy the whole ancestry if she hurt you."

I smiled, shaking my head."I'm fine, the baby is fine. She just needs me here to stay away from the hollow, but you're fine that's all I care for."

He leaned down, resting his forehead against my own."You shouldn't be here, Love."

"Klaus, I know I've been distant. I don't want to be, I love you I really do but I'm scared of the dreams."

"Elizabeth, look at me."Klaus held my face in his hand, forcing me to look at him in the eye."I will protect you from whatever creature goes bump in the night, darling."

I placed my hands around his neck, slamming my lips against him. He kissed me feverishly, pulling me tighter against him.

 _Why think separately of this life than the next, when one is born from the last?_

That certainly was not Klaus, the voice belonged to the same man that invaded my mind. I pulled away noticing Davina was in here, she made Klaus disappear instantly. Standing by a pillar of the church with a small smirk on her lips.

"You're dreaming about him aren't you?"She said with her eyebrow raised up."I can help you find him, he's looking for you."

I looked at her confused."How do you know?"

"Why think separately of this life than the next, when one is born from the last? I can give you answers to it all, with one condition if you want your baby to survive."

"What do you mean?"I demanded.

"Your baby will die with you if you don't stop the hollow."She stated, approaching me."In time I will come for you, you will be the ultimate sacrifice to defeat the hollow. Think about it, I don't think you want her to harm Hope. Allow me to give you something in return for you."

I was bound to die anyway why not make it for the survival of Hope and everyone, I would be giving myself to the one that made sure I was created. For my son, I would do anything, and everything.

"You have a deal."

She placed her hand on my temple, closing her eyes. His face became clear, everything flashed into my mind like lighting. All these emotions I could barely explain, a baby in my arms that was not my own but he was. People who I did not know. Then there was the man once again, we walked through a garden laughing. The way looked at me, the feeling of it felt like my own because it was my own.

The memories stopped when she pulled her hand away, a wave of pitch blackness took over me once again.

 _The gardens were full of roses ranging from reds to blues, it was beautiful but no more beautiful than those hazel eyes shining against the sunlight. For a prince he less rigid than I thought, he was quite lovely to be around. He had been courting me for the last month, bringing me roses every time he came._

 _I laughed at his story."You know you don't have to get rose thorns on your hands for me, your company does quite enough."_

 _He stopped his tracks, leaning closer to me. My heart began to beat faster and faster by second, the intensity of it all made me feel as if I were running on adrenaline."Then allow me to show you what I feel."_

 _I didn't stop him, leaning in myself as our lips brushed against each other. His thumb brushed against the side of my neck, he kissed me gently but made my skin tingle nonetheless. He slowly pulled away, getting on one knee._

 _"_ _Emilia, I would be more than honored for you to be my princess. I want you as my wife, as my partner and mother of my children. Marry me."_

 _"_ _No."_

I opened my eyes, glancing around my surroundings. I wasn't at the church but in the middle of an old abandoned home, unable to leave a circle that had me trapped. I could see Selene standing there with a malicious smirk on her lips.

I clutched my bump protectively, I stood up meeting her own intensity."What do you want from me now? I'm no use to you anymore, I'm dying you know that."

"Tsk tsk you may not be used to me, but my partner in crime wants your baby. I figured why not hurry up the process, ever heard about rebirth?"She raised a brow, approaching me."Oh, wait you have, Emilia, isn't it."

"Tell me, how does it feel to love one but internally desire the other?"She inquired, taunting me."Certainly, you know their history, but again that ultimately does not matter as you're months away from your own death."

I wasn't stupid, I knew what they were going to do. My child was feeding the hollow enough power to be reborn, the only way to be reborn would be to sacrifice from something powerful. The degrees around me dropped instantly. The woman Marcel was involved with, appeared dragging an unconscious Elijah into the same circle I was in, her eyes were glowing an icy blue. He was bleeding from the back.

She stared at me, before glancing back at Selene."You brought her, she's more than I expected. Tomorrow night under the full moon Elijah Mikaelson will die and a new will be born, your child will be my greatest creation."

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own TO or WC_

 _As you've all seen The Originals Finale, I will not take the same course of separating them. I would have but due to the sequel, it made no sense in doing so. There will be two stories more before we bring them back as regular characters. I was going to update yesterday and earlier today since I didn't yesterday but due to breaking my ankle Wednesday I've been on medication. Anyway, Enjoy this chapter. As Promised Baltor will appear soon and about those visions, they're clues to the future._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

I opened my eyes, I was still in the same house with Elijah dying. Selene nor Sophia was in here, I was alone with Elijah who already suffering the effects without any hope of saving him. I tried to step out of the barrier it shocked me back, I needed to save Elijah from it. Klaus was already losing me yet I could not allow his brother to die tonight.

"Elijah."I called for him."Elijah, I know the pain is unbearable but please live for Hayley for your niece, for your brother he needs you please."

He groaned in pain, trying to sit only to fall back down."If I die tonight Elizabeth tell Niklaus I'm sorry I didn't do enough, tell him I'm sorry for everything bad I've done."

"No, you'll live. You'll watch Hope grow with Hayley at your side, you'll get married and live together for years to come."

He didn't answer back, I had to find a way to save him. A wave of pain washed over my spine, I was going into labor. Sophia walked in or well the Hollow did, she knelt down by me."Would you look at that, he's coming faster than I thought. You're dying aren't you?"

I didn't answer her, it was true I felt another contraction.

"Did you know that if by tonight everything goes as planned? your child will die along with you."She stated, a menacing smile on her lips."I only truly needed Elijah, but since you're dying with your son tonight only will increase my power."

"Go to hell."I clenched my teeth.

She smirked, the barrier around me disappeared."You're free to walk around if you can, but you can't leave the house. You'll watch as Elijah dies first then I'll come for you."

"Then take me, Elijah does not have to die. I can die in his place."

She leaned closer to my ear."Tempting offer, but watching Elijah is better than nothing you'll die either way."

"I'm more powerful and you know it. Elijah's nothing but an Original, I'm an immortal worth four times him."

I could hear Elijah having difficulty breathing."Elizabeth, Klaus needs you."

"I'm good as dead, come on I'm in labor I'll die in hours,"I argued, in time Klaus would forget about me but Elijah was his brother.

"It's sweet it really is, but now that you're reminding me I will absorb both of your power. In the process kill your little spawn."

Night fell within hours, the contractions only stronger. I felt weaker, colder and the pain only became stronger. I stayed by Elijah's side, we were both going to die tonight. He was convulsing, already growing paler by the second."Elijah, you must fight please."

"I can't Elizabeth, I'm dying but you fight your death for my brother."

"My blood can heal you."I reminded him, I gasped out of pain."My life is lost already, if I don't have him tonight I will soon."

Freya came running in, breaking the neck of one of the witches while Hayley killed the other. She broke Elijah's barrier."You wouldn't think we would leave you here, would you?"

I grabbed her hand."Save Elijah, I can sacrifice myself tonight but please save the baby. Tell him I always loved him, please save your brother and my son."

She nodded, letting go of it. Hayley walked in, kneeling by Elijah's side. Elijah protested against it but he needed to live, he needed to be there for Klaus. The pain came like needles pricking my back, I grabbed Elijah's hand.

"Use my life as an anchor for his, Freya please save your brother."

Freya began chanting, her spell failed as the jar of venom flew across the room shattering. Everything occurred so quickly, the blue lights and the hollow chanting absorbing Elijah's power. I was unable to fight it, I plead her to take me yet she did not. The blast of spell knocked me into the black abyss.

 _Why think separately of this life than the next, when one is born from the last? Time is always too short for those who need it, but for those who love, it lasts forever._

 _I could hear voices, a voice that did not belong to Klaus nor Freya or Hayley. The voice of a little boy calling me mother. I woke up laying down in a bed that was certainly not mine, everything looked different. There was a bathtub in the room, the clothing laid down on a table were dresses I've only seen in history books Henry had. A woman entered smiling at me._

 _"_ _Princess, your husband has ordered for you to accompany him at the gardens."_

 _Princess?_

 _I looked down at myself, I was wearing a blue dress familiar to those only royals wore in the book. I didn't know how to respond to the lady, I stood up from the bed nodding at her."Do you know what day it is?"_

 _She smiled, nodding."Four days before Easter, Emilia."_

 _"_ _Do you know where the gardens are?"I asked again, I really don't know what's going on._

 _She frowned, looking rather concerned for me."Are you alright Emilia? Should I call the prince?"_

 _I shook my head, I was married to a prince?_

 _"I'm rather stressed out about Easter, I'll go to the garden I just remembered where it is."_

 _I left the room, walking toward the right. There was no light, it was a castle that looked similar to Eraklyon's palace except darker and certainly older. People walking past me and bowing their heads as they saw me, I eventually did find the gardens after getting lost a couple of times. It was beautiful, the red roses were gorgeous and blooming like no other I've seen before. My mother would have loved these if she were alive._

 _A man at least half a foot taller than me, radiating intense hazel eyes, dark shoulder length hair slightly tan and dressed prince like was smiling at me. I've seen him before I could just not make my mind on it, I've seen him in my dreams before. He approached me, grinning._

 _"_ _I thought you had left me here all alone, my lovely Emilia."There was such love that burned in his eyes, pure devotion._

 _I took an audible breath. Blatantly lying to the stranger."I've been so distracted with the arrangements of Easter, I got lost on the way here."_

 _He laughed, taking my cheek in his hand."Always so distracted Emilia, I should fix that."_

 _He leaned in as I froze, his lips pressed against my forehead."It's quite a lovely day, I thought we could go for a picnic in the fields don't you think? I've arranged for the cooks to prepare us a basket to take."_

 _I couldn't say no, it's like my tongue did not know that word. I ended up riding a horse with the prince or Emilia's husband toward a field, from there you could get a great view of the mountains Henry would speak of the Carpathian Mountains. The history behind it, of a demon who once lived there and the place where Henry's son was imprisoned._

 _I couldn't keep my eyes from the mountain, I felt a hand brush against my cheek."You seem rather fascinated by Broken Tooth Mountain, Is there an explanation for the sudden interest."_

 _I looked at him, frowning."Those are the Carpathian Mountains, aren't they? The stories of a demon living in there, is it true?"_

 _"_ _They're just tales monks say to scare those."He assured me."There's no such thing as demons living in the mountain, and if that were to be said tale I would slay them before they touched you or our son."_

 _Everything around me changed, I was no longer by the prince but inside the mountain. A creature wearing a black robe walked closer to me."In time Elizabeth the future will unfold, your fate will be told as it was once. The game shall begin, those defy me will suffer in a game."_

 _"_ _Who are you?"I demanded, taking a step back._

 _He laughed, crushing a skull in his hand."You'll know soon enough when he finds you things you've never known about who you are will unleash."_

I opened my eyes gasping for breath, Vincent was sitting by my side mumbling some words. He opened his eyes, placing his hand on my bump.

"Your friend Baltor made sure to delay labor a day or two more."He informed me."You're too weak to stand up right now, for the next few hours stay in bed."

"I had a dream of a prince, why am I dreaming about him so often lately. Seeing visions of a life that never belonged to me?"I urged, desperately."Who is he? Why is he important to me?"

He stood up, brushing my question off."Do not worry, for now, rest Elizabeth. Klaus will come to you soon, he's with Freya and Hayley."

If I was alive, it only meant Elijah had."Is Elijah dead?"

"They can't accept it, Freya tried to."He answered me."He died for no reason at all, Elizabeth the Hollow will be reborn if she hasn't already."

I got out of the bed ignoring Vincent's words, I walked to Klaus's office where I found them standing there. The look on Klaus's face told me everything, they devastation, and pain. I asked the hollow to sacrifice me but instead she sacrificed the only person who kept things in balance, Klaus looked at me.

"You should be resting."His voice monotone, trying to hide the grief in his voice."It isn't good for you."

I ignored his words, glancing at Freya."Where is he?"

"In the necklace, there was a scream from him."She said, clear visible tears in her eyes."Klaus is right you should be resting, you could go into labor soon."

"It doesn't matter if you could use an anchor to find him to bring him back,"I responded. I was dead already, Klaus needed his brother."I'm dying soon, at least make my death worth it."

"No Elizabeth, we will find a way to save you,"Klaus stated, taking my hand as he took me back to his room.

He placed me on the bed, sitting down by my side."You were brave, we will find a way to save you from this. Elijah will come back, he has to."

"You're in denial Klaus, you and I both know it's hours before I'm no longer here."

"No!"He raised his voice, angered."We've thought for us for many years, why give up now?"

I took his hand in mine placing it over my bump."Because it's me or our child, and you know the answer to that. You'll accept it whether you like it or not, our child needs a father. I'll die and I'll be just a memory."

A tear rolled down his cheek, I felt so guilty. I hugged him taking in the scent of his expensive cologne, the one I've grown to love over the years. I loved him, I did but things were changing for the worse. We've fought for our love for years, now this is our ending no matter how much we both fought it.

"Hold on to our memory, to our love but do not bury yourself in pain because you are always and forever one of my greatest love."I whispered, unable to contain the tears rolling down my cheek."Know I'll always be here for you, know I've always loved you and I always will. Always and forever Klaus Mikaelson."

"What will I ever do without you, Elizabeth?"

"You'll make our son a wonderful man, one worthy of it all. Hope will be a woman with the world at her feet and you will be a king, one who will not fall over my death. Because this will make you stronger, you'll end those who are a danger to your family."

I could see Baltor standing by the door frame, Klaus turned around to meet with the man."Would you mind giving me a second with Elizabeth?"

Klaus glared at him, nonetheless gave in."At most 20 minutes, make the most of it."

I didn't want to get into their little spat, I watched as Klaus left before Baltor entered the room. He sat by my side, his expression softens.

"I delayed the labor for a while longer, it could be days before you do."He explained I could see the desperation in his eyes."I want to talk to you about those dreams."

"What is it?"

He sighed, running his hand through his hair."Those dreams have more meaning than you'll ever understand, the man in those dreams he's been searching for you for hundreds of years."

"He wants to kill me?"

He shook his head."No, Bloom, you're the reincarnation of his deceased wife. It seems he might have come too late, or maybe at the right time. You'll understand what I mean soon enough, but all those feelings you're feeling for that man aren't exactly yours but her's or yours in a past life."

"But I was born in Sparx not here."

He nodded."Of course, you were, but a reincarnation does not need any family connection. You're her Bloom, she's you. I've been gone lately only because I needed to know more, I answered questions you will find answers to soon."

My hands fell to my baby."It doesn't matter, I'm going to die soon and his search would have been a lost cause."

"That's where you're wrong."He whispered to himself.

I gave him a look, what did he mean by that?

He pushed me down to lay, placing a blanket over me."Nothing that concerns you. I'll come tomorrow to how you're doing okay? The baby might come sooner if I cannot come Vincent will."

He murmured some words, a sleeping smell as I fell fast asleep soon after. My dreams were only followed by nightmares that consisted of Elijah, the torment, and pain he felt made me feel it. I couldn't do anything since in the dreams I was only a shadow without any course action.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own TO or WC_

 _Yes, Elijah is dead, at least for now. As for the Dark Wizard, as promised he's back and will be more usual in the next chapters. I stated before that I would not take the course of TO finale because I'm preparing for the new story I have the Title of. I will release the title later this week and if all goes well I will be releasing the story by the end of next week._

 _I've been giving hints of the mysterious new character. In the essence, Baltor will be a major role in what will take in said story. No matter what or who Bloom choose's as her lover, soulmate, and final love. Baltor will always be a part of her life, someone who will guide her through what will come next. Selene won't be popping up anymore completely for now. You'll see her in the sequel, that will lead up to a fight of Darkness vs. Light_

 _A game of the Undead for one soul. A soul who could either fall into the darkness or show the world what a true ruler is. Bloom in all her right is a ruler, and she will rule with the man she loves by her side. Just to clarify, Klaus and Bloom aren't endgames. You should also see much of Damon and Sky soon. I also promise Flora as a regular in the upcoming sequel and others to come._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Hours afters Baltor left I could not sleep, Klaus was in his own little bubble mourning his brother. From what I heard Kol and Rebekah were called to come back, the only sane company I had here for the last two days of my life if not less was Hope. I felt so alone in my own misery, Klaus seemed to avoid me like the plague. I picked up the paint brush, trying to at least finish the mural I had begun for my baby days ago.

 _"_ _My Emilia, you should be careful you're with child."_

 _She was beautiful, Red wavy hair that reached her lower back. Glowing pale skin, and these piercing blue eyes, she was me. The way he held her I envied her for it, they looked so in love._

 _The way he smiled at the growing child inside of her, how he stroked her hair. I wanted that, I wanted him because I felt as If I knew him and loved him._

The recurring visions only frightened me more but what really shook me to the bone the disconnection I was feeling toward Klaus, I envied this woman who looked me. I felt something for a man I never knew, and yet it was impossible to feel love for a stranger but it was because I am her.

Hope entered the room with a plate of beignets in her hand, a smile on her lips."I brought these, we can eat them together."

"Thank you."I took out a brush from the cup, handing it to her."Help me paint."

She sat by me, helping me paint the dragon I had drawn sleeping on a cloud. She took my hand out of nowhere in hers, closing her eyes.

She opened her eyes after a moment."He's looking for you Beth, you remind him of his dead wife."

Is it wrong to feel the same yearning?I love Klaus but lately, with the visions, I long for something I've never met, a soul I once knew. "Don't say anything about what you just told me to your dad, okay."

She nodded, taking a beignet in her hand.

Her words haunted me, he was looking for me. It was pointless to even try to find a man I did not know, but Baltor knew more than I did. I got up from where I was running out the door, I found the secret passage to escape the compound taking a taxi to Baltor's apartment. Fortunately, I found him there reading some books, he was surprised at seeing me.

He took my arm leading me toward the couch."What are you doing here? you should be resting."

I shook my head, sitting down on the couch."Vlad Tepes is looking for me, what if he's the answer to saving my life. Help me find Baltor, I want to find the man who was once in my past life."

He sighed, sitting cross me."Bloom, even if I found him it would be too late for you. Maybe not in this life but in the next, if you born once you can be reborn again."

"Tell me, was my destiny meant to find this man?"

He stood up sitting on the table in front of me."It is your destiny, someday you'll understand why all of this happened. It isn't wrong to feel something for someone you don't know, sometimes your soul never lets go of the past."

I reached for his hand, lightly squeezing it."I know you love me but I do not anymore, I care for you and I always will but every day that passes I feel so alone. Klaus is no longer the same, and I know I'm dying but."My voice cracked."I'll never get the future I wanted, I'll never watch him grow."

Baltor pulled me into his arms as I broke down."I wanted to live, I don't want to die Baltor. I once saw a future with you, I really did but now even with the man I love it's all gone."

He clutched tightly, I no longer cared I just needed someone to listen."It's not all gone Bloom, even in the darkness light will survive."

"There no Baltor, I'm dying alone. The person I thought would be there for me is gone, I feel like he hates me for choosing the baby."I murmured against his shirt."I thought I would find my true love with Klaus but over these days I realized Klaus was never it, I love him I really do but I feel like there was someone out there who was for me."

"Shhh."Baltor rubbed my back."One day you'll find him, and when you do everything will feel like you have no control over it."

He was wrong, he was so wrong. I was here in the arms of another man I did not love, but the man I did has been avoiding me. How could I blame him, I could have saved his brother but I failed.

I looked up at Baltor pushing myself away from his grip, I honestly did not want to go home."Can I stay here? please."

"Of course."Baltor replied, smiling."I'll fix up the room for you, I can stay here the night."

"If I go into labor between the 48 hours, do not hesitate to tell Klaus."I said."Maybe one day he will know about me, but for now, I'll give my life."

He stood up from the table, walking toward a hallway.

Maybe someday you'll know about me, you'll know you meant the world to me. I haven't met real love not till I found out about you, know that I've loved you since the day I knew about you. I will always love you, I might not have been there for you but when you look up at the stars I'll be there.

You were my hope in life, losing the chance to see you grow was the hardest for me. I loved you, and I will always love you my little Alexander. You will conquer the night and day, your name will never be forgotten because you'll be humanities hope. Maybe one day you'll understand why I decided your life was worth more than mine. My heart breaks as I write this if one day you find yourself alone know that I will always be there.

I finally know there is heaven beneath all this darkness, do not let the darkness consume you, my prince. I love you, always and forever.

For the next few hours, I spend hours thinking about what was right to write to a child, to Klaus to Hope, to everyone I loved. My time was limited now, at least the comfort of Baltor was well taken. For the moment I had some time alone to write as Baltor went for food and some other errand he did not want to tell me.

I've spent hours trying to find the right words but it seems I failed as there are no words that can make this easier on you, for the last few days of my life I felt so alone but with everything that had occurred till my death. I'm sorry for not telling you I loved you enough, I did love you but as fate told we were never meant to love one another. I realized it's time for me to finally find peace, the peace I've longed for.

For a thousand years you've roamed the earth, I'm glad I met you, Klaus, I will always be glad. One day you'll find someone who can love you more than I ever could, I really do love you and I regret not being able to save Elijah.

I've contemplated for days, having visions of life that were once mine and I know my life has only brought you pain because we were never meant to be. We've fought for so long, for a love with no happily ever after.

I've seen hell and I know there is a heaven, but I also know my time has come to finally find the peace I've longed for.

I'm glad I met you, I thank you, Klaus. Someday you'll think of me as a simple memory, do not hold yourself for my death.

Baltor walked in back from wherever he had gone, a brown paper bag in his hand. The smell of food filled my nostrils as he placed it in front of me."I don't know what you like but I did my best."

"I spent hours writing these silly letters but the worse thing is I'm not crying, I thought death should be sad and miserable."I said frowning at the letters scattered on the table."I cannot cry at all, I thought I would cry over Klaus but I cannot because it feels right not to."

Sighing, he sat down by me."You don't have to cry, the world asked too much of you, Bloom. I know you were meant for greater things and you are still if only you had met him instead of Klaus."

Part of me was starting to believe it, Klaus was never meant to be mine. We never meant to be, because all I've brought on him had been pain after pain."Maybe I was never meant to exist, I'm the monster parents tell their children about."

"You can't blame yourself forever, Elijah died and that's the end of it. You've given too much up for a hopeless idea of loving a man who has only caused you misery, it's part of nature to love man times. Love is not supposed to make you suffer this much, you were meant to be loved by someone who was meant for you."

I raised a brow."You?"

He shook his head, running his hand through his blonde hair."No, we loved each other but even I know I wasn't the one meant for you. Those visions were meant to mean more than you could comprehend, he was always meant to be the one."

The face of the man was fresh in mind."A little too late for that, now my only concern is this child. Time is just too short for me, too short to find answers for this man that never found me."

He took my hand, holding it."Maybe one day you'll understand, might you be in heaven or a spirit. I'll always be there for you because of no matter the circumstances you're a part of me. No matter who you were hundreds of years ago, you're my technical princess the one who taught me how to love."

A tear rolled down my cheek, he would always be a part of who I was now."If I'm saying my last words to you, I've always cared about you no matter who I loved at the time. You saved me when I most needed saving when I felt the world was too big."

I continued."One day you'll find someone, the world never meant for us to be together but if I could change time I would have gone back. I love Klaus I really do, but I feel like something is missing. Whenever I see myself in her, I feel something unexplainable. Is it wrong?"

"No, they say when you find the person who is meant to be your true love you can't describe it."

"Then I guess I'll never know,"I muttered to myself.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own TO or WC_

 _I promised, I completed. Yes, the mysterious man is Vlad Tepes aka Dracula. It only seemed fit to add to the story. And I love that Baltor is supportive, he's someone Bloom needs as a friend. Well as a preview I can only say I'm excited for you all to read the sequel. Why? because it finally provides some sort of normalcy to Bloom, one she longed for. It provides her a whole new view to a life that was once her's, and it finally gives her that one person we all yearn for. As I stated before Baltor will be a main component and anchor to the sequel, like a guardian protecting. As for now, that's all I can give. We are officially Three chapters away from finally ending this story. 'Dark Prince'. Should be uploaded by the end of next week. Please read it. I hope you enjoy the final chapters._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

I disappeared from Baltor's apartment realizing I was being a coward, I could have hours or maybe a day more with a chance and I would do whatever it took to protect the father of my child and Hope because someday the world would be a better place. I couldn't go back to the Mikaelson for now, I needed to find Marcel.

Marcel walked toward my direction at the Lafayette cemetery, he gave me a look.

"Klaus has been looking for you, he came last night to my penthouse last night."Marcel told me, leaning against a tomb."He's worried about you, about the baby."

"I had to clear my mind, I got a day or two at most if this baby just holds on for a bit more."

I heard him audibly sigh."I don't I'm not getting into that but I just think you should back to the compound."

"I'm not, I'm looking for the hollow. I need to make a deal with her, one that would protect Hope and my child."

"Elizabeth what you want to do is ridiculous," pleadMarcel argued stepping closer.

I turned around disappearing from his view, in so long I haven't felt this strong. I was ready to fight, I was ready to die any moment but tonight I would protect those I cared for. I was ready to finally find peace, to finally find what I longed for since the day I became a vampire.

I was not a witch I needed to find Vincent, Baltor would not help me if anything he would try to lock me up. I spent hours searching for Vincent, calling Vincent but he went completely MIA. My only hope at this point was Hope, she would be able to help me.

I arrived right in the nick of time, Klaus had Kol by the neck aiming the white oak stake at his heart.

"Nik, please! Davina changed me, I love his brother, Klaus looked at me before down at his brother.

I took slow steps toward them."Let him go, he's your brother. He might not be the brother you expect but he is your brother. You once told me how much family meant to you."

He looked at me deep in the eyes, no words forming out his lips. He wanted to speak yet had troubled to do so, his hands around Kol loosened allowing his brother to go free.

"Leave and be happy brother."

Kol stood up from the ground, looking at me gratefully."Thank you Elizabeth, someday I'll met my nephew and I'll tell him thanks to you I got what I desired the most."

"Tell Davina I'm sorry for what I once said to her, for hurting our friendship."I looked down at my bump before looking back at Kol."If in a few years you do not turn Davina, I hope to one day see her."

Kol nodded, walking toward the gates."I will tell her, farewell Elizabeth."

I was left alone with Klaus, the look in his face told me everything. He sat down by the stairs, I sighed walking toward him. Sitting down next to him, I loved him I really did but I no longer felt the attachment I did once. I would always care for him, but our relationship has went nowhere in the last few years.

I've always felt that something was missing, as much as I loved him I've now realized we weren't meant to be. It had nothing to do with these memories or that man, every time we had a moment of peace something ruined it. Be it Dahlia, Sky, Damon, Aurora, the Strix, Marcel and now the Hollow.

I took his hand in mine, placing on my swollen belly."I know things might not be what we once planned, we planned a future but that's not what I want to say to you. I just want you to know that no matter what I care for you. And as wrong as this seems, I finally will get the peace I've longed for."

He turned around to look at me, not saying anything.

"I know I've failed you as a companion, but part of me feels like something has always been missing. Do not think I don't love you but lately these days things have been worse, and for the better or worse we have a son. In a few years when he's old enough to understand, tell him I loved him."

His thumb stroked my bump, faintly smiling. His eyes glistened with tears."I will tell him about the girl I met years ago, the redhead girl I met in Mystic Falls. The girl I'll always love, the one who made me a better man."

"Then be a good man, I only want you to promise me one thing."

He nodded, taking my hand once again in his."Whatever you want."

"When I'm no longer here, promise me you will not become the man you did once. My death will not define who you are, you'll be a good person for your son and your daughter. You'll destroy the hollow but don't lose yourself, because I know you're good."I reached for his chest, pressing my hand by his heart."We all have our monsters, it doesn't mean we must become sinners. I know because of what you are you can't just be a normal man, but you can try and not become the man who once sacrificed Elena. Do it for Hope, for Alexander, for your family and yourself."

Even with the tears rolling down his cheek, he smirked."Alexander?"

I nodded."I always thought the name fit,"I began to shed tears myself."He will never be a normal child, he will always have enemies but like you he will overcome them because he is a Mikaelson."

"He will be a conqueror because he is a Mikaelson."

He placed his arms around me, resting my head against his chest. Tears rolled down my cheek, staining his black cotton shirt.

He would never suffer, because no matter how monstrous his father had been Klaus was now a good man. He would do good by my son, he would protect our son. Alexander would get the chance I never did, he would at least have his father. For years I spent wanting to know who my birth parents were, and the end I lost any care for it because the ones who were my mom and dad died.

Killing my father had reckon a part of me, my mom could be dead or alive somewhere.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own TO or WC_

 _Two more chapters till the end. I will be updating in Two days now. The new story will be up by Sunday night, I'm hoping the ending will suffice. As you all read, this is officially the end of Klaus and Elizabeth, the end of their relationship. For now I can't say more of the sequel but I hope you all enjoy it._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

While everything occurred around me, I stayed at the compound trying to spend these last few hours as normal as possible. Fixing Alexander's nursery, I wanted to have the best nursery he could have. Any moment now I could go into labor, everything happening with Hope was only breaking Klaus.

After the attempt to kill The Hollow, it seems she had a plan from the start. Taking over Hope's body in the process, since last night Hope was gone. The Hollow had disappeared last night, taking any possibility of recovering Hope.

Someone knocked on the wall, I glanced at Hayley."Hey, how are you?"

I smiled at her, trying to keep myself as cheery as possible."I'm fine, where's Klaus?"

"He's with Freya trying to find a way to cure Hope of the hollows grip."

I nodded in response, moving the crib to the other side."How are you doing Hayley? After the incident with Elijah and now this."

She sighed, leaning against the wall."I don't know, I don't want to lose my little girl. She means the world to me and knowing this thing wants to take her, I'm scared."

I walked up to her embracing her."Hope is strong, I promise you she will make it."

"I hope she does."She murmured, she pulled away looking down at my bump."What happened between you and Klaus? he's been so off lately."

I shrugged, taking an audible breath."I told him how I felt, well at least the easiest part."I looked at her sincerely."Lately, I've been seeing things and I'm in it. I see these visions of me happy with this man, I see myself falling. And I feel like I know him, it's wrong but my feelings for Klaus are evolving into something different."

Hayley shot me a skeptical look."It sounds wrong Beth, maybe it's what's going on that's putting this wall between you."

"I wish, but I know it isn't. For five years we spent seeking a way to save him, and my feelings for him stayed the same but now this love is slowly falling from its good grace. I love him but I'm no longer in love, and I know I've said millions of times I love him more than life itself. I did and I love him but love shouldn't be this, every corner I turn because of what he is something separates us."

Her brows furrowed."Oh?"

"I know. But all I care about right now is making sure my baby is safe."

 _His hand slid over to my swollen stomach being over to kiss where the child grew."He will someday be a strong ruler, the army will stride by his side with pride of their prince."_

 _She laughed."He? And what if it's a girl? A little princess and not a prince?"_

 _He stood up straight brushing her bright red locks to the side."She will be a ruler and the first of her kind. She will stride an army, marry the man she loves and have the heart of a true Romanian."_

Marcel walked into the room with an envelope in his hands."Elizabeth?"

I groaned discouraged with the stupid changing table I could not build."What is it?"

He walked up to me, placing the envelope in my hands."Baltor told me to tell you goodbye, he left last night. He told me to tell you to hold on, and that someday in the future he hopes your child will be a man worthy of your legacy."

I looked down at the letter, opening it but before thanking Marcel for the trouble.

"Marcel?"

He stopped his tracks by the doorframe."Yeah?"

I smiled at him, thankfully."I know deep inside of you, you still love Rebekah. If you decide to be with her or the other girl, don't let whoever you choose to go. Follow your heart, and don't end up regretting who you choose."

A small chuckle came out of his lips as he looked at me."I will hold on to that. I could say the same but we both know otherwise if someday I die maybe if I don't end up in hell I'll see you."

I laughed."I don't think to kill the devil saves you spot in heaven."

He grinned before leaving me here alone with Baltor's letter, I sighed staring at it. I wasn't ready to read it yet, it only made reality much more real.

The floor squeaked, I placed the letter down alert by seeing Hope. She had a smirk on her lips, coming closer to me. I defensively placed my hands on my swollen stomach, frightened by what the hollow could do to me. She stopped a few inches from me, extending her hand to touch my stomach.

"He will be here soon," She told me."Are you scared? I mean of dying so soon, of never seeing him grow."

My hands trembled."What do you want?"

"I want him, he will be the perfect progeny to my plans."She said, her hand was glowing against my belly."If you want your baby to be safe, I want you to help me."

I was in no physical condition to fight the hollow and she was inside of Hope's body, I would have to agree."If you promise he and Hope won't harmed then you have a deal."

"Perfect." She turned around walking toward the door."Come with me, we are going somewhere."

I did as she told me, I took her to where she wanted to go. To Vincent's church, the whole church looked untouched. It's been days since Vincent has disappeared, it's like he disappeared into thin air. She walked to the altar, turning around to look at me.

"Stay there, we are just missing one more friend."Her eyes gleamed in delight, she was waiting for something big I could feel it.

I didn't dare to ask who because my question was soon answered by Marcel's presence. He seemed surprised to see me and Hope here, but I knew he knew about the Hollow currently taking over her body.

The hollow grinned staring deeply at us with a look of victory."Now I have two of the most powerful creatures, the King of New Orleans and the Queen her father never wanted."

I saw Marcel furrow his brows in confusion.

The Hollow continued taunting me."Loved by her adoptive parents, loved by her birth mother but despised by her birth father. Your mother would say I just need a son and he would love you, oh how he hated you for your power. A king wanted a son, then you were born only to cause his death."I didn't allow her words to affect me because even if her words were the truth, no one would know."The perfect king only showing his kingdom what he wanted to show, I've seen the truth of you. The princess no one wanted, the daughter her father despised."

I held my head high."Your words are lies."

She turned her head to Marcel."The boy servant Klaus Mikaelson saved, the boy his father gave away. Do you remember how the whip would rip through your skin, the burning sensation? The slave no one wanted. Even till now you'll always be less than Klaus Mikaelson."

Marcel chuckled, taking steps forward."Get to the point which, I'm only here for Hope Mikaelson not for you. Your words mean nothing to me, the past is the past."

"I think the past isn't the past, they're bright in Elizabeth's mind."She narrowed her eyes at me."Let me show you."

I shook my head."I do not wish to know."

It was a truth I've discovered years ago before I met Baltor, one he confirmed for me. Oddly enough he had been there at my birth, he had seen the rage of the king when he realized I was not the boy expected. For that, I was expected to marry a king, the king of Eraklyon. I was the daughter of a tyrant, the daughter of King Oritel of Sparx most loved king yet hated by his own daughter. My birth mother just a foolish woman in love, one who allowed him to shame her.

Part of me wishes he would see what I am now, I proved him wrong. Boys are no better than girls to rule, my son would grow to know that one is not born a king without fighting. Oritel might be my father by genes but he will never be my father in my heart, Michael Peters is.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own To or WC_

 _So we are now officially one chapter away from the finale. I will be updating the finale Friday and the Prologue by Saturday. Dark Prince will be up by no later than sometime next week. In the prologue for those who haven't read all four stories, I'll have a summary from the start to end. I'm hoping you all love The Dark Prince. As stated before Baltor will be the essence of the plot. Selene will be back, and I promise a big evil from ancient times will appear in Part 2._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Marcel had tried to leave but we were bounded by a wall that did not allow us to pass the pillars in the church. Night had fallen and the Hollow was patiently waiting for something, anticipating for my baby. Death for me was inevitable for me, any moment now I could give birth here locked up with the hollow.

I felt warmth run through my legs, I looked down at my dress. I saw blood, my heart was raising. A sharp pain washed over me, a stinging warmth on my spine. A cry escaped my lips, the pain was like nothing I've suffered before.

"Marcel."I groaned, grasping onto the side of the bench.

He grabbed me by the waist, helping me sit down."Elizabeth, hold on. You can't give birth here, Klaus will come and…"

I grabbed his shirt by the fistful."Klaus won't be able to help me, I don't have long."

The Hollow stopped humming."She will die tonight and so will the child."

I cried in pain, furrowing my brows."You promised! You said you would not harm him."I gasped for breath, releasing myself from Marcel's grip toward her."You promised!"

"I promised to protect my vessel, I need power and in turn, your son will die tonight."She paused."It seems the Hybrid and his family are here to witness the death of the queen."

The doors burst open with a whoosh of air. Klaus, Hayley, Rebekah, Elijah, Freya, Vincent, and Baltor. Marcel grabbed me as another wave of pain washed over me, the contractions becoming worse by the seconds. All the voices were muted from my ears, the only thing I could hear was the sounds of my own screams.

Marcel placed me down on the cool ceramic tile."I need you to breath."He looked at the Hollow."Let Vincent in, if the child dies along with her you won't get what you want. In order to complete the sacrifice he needs to be born alive."

I could hear Klaus's voice shouting. The Hollow looked down at me, my sight nearly taking over by white dots. She walked over to me, placing her hands on my swollen stomach. My back arched, another scream escaping my mouth.

Her hand flickered, Baltor ran through the block she had put. He was the least of her concerns because he did not care to save Hope but my child. He knelt down by my side, gently grabbing my upper body holding my head in his hand.

"She's bleeding too much."Marcel told Baltor."She needs to have the baby now."

Klaus shouted."Save her!"

I grabbed Baltor by the hand, crying at the pain."Something isn't right with my baby, he's dying."

He stroked my cheek, his voice sounding so soothing."He will be alright, hold on Bloom. Please, just keep your eyes on me."

"I want you all to save my baby, I'm ordering you!"I yelled, squeezing his hand."Save my baby whatever it takes!"

Baltor looked at Marcel."I'm going to have to cut her open, there's no way the child will survive normal childbirth. She's bleeding too much."His hand trembled in my own."Find a blade in here, some sheets and water."

Marcel stood up disappearing from my view. Baltor removed his jacket off, folding it and placing it under my head. He never left his grip on my hand. Part of me believed Klaus should be here but I wanted Baltor here with me, no one else.

"Save my baby,"I repeated, my chest heaving with exertion."I never read your letter, I wanted to I really did. Promise me you'll protect him."

Baltor nodded."I promise, but you must hold on longer."

Marcel appeared back with a knife, what I made to be white sheets and bucket of water.

I didn't care how I had my baby, I just wanted my baby to be safe. I wanted them to save my baby, nothing else mattered. I could hear myself screaming from the pain, I could hear Klaus and voices that followed. The only thing keeping from giving up was having my son, making sure he survived.

"Save my baby, you have to save my baby!"I heaved."No matter what it takes, save my baby."

Klaus flew across the room, hitting his head against the altar. Baltor held my hand up to his lips pressing a gentle kiss on it before letting go, he grabbed the blade from Marcel's hand. His hand grazed against my leg pulling the dress up, my legs soaking in blood.

I felt every inch of my skin tear apart from the pain. My loud screams piercing through the frigid air. For a brief moment, the screams forming out from my lips did not seem like my own. Darkness clouded my vision, creeping as my strength drained with every contraction. My heartbeat pounding, I could barely hear Klaus screaming for me.

I couldn't help but notice how the beats were growing apart by seconds. I was dying and rapid. Everything in my head was a heavy, a dull blur, unable to understand what was going on around me. The only thing I could process was making sure my child lived.

My friends and family would mourn me. Klaus would grieve, but my child would be safe for a small amount of time. I felt fear for him, for Alexander. Selene would come after him, but in time Baltor would protect my child. Klaus would protect his son because in his veins Mikaelson blood flowed.

I flinched at the cold blade brushing against my skin. Gently but precisely Baltor cut my stomach open, I didn't scream slowly becoming numb to the pain. In the moments that came, I could hear nothing, only the sound of Baltors words.

My own blood covering his hands. Barely making out his face, the sound of his voice prominent."Come back to me! Bloom."He shouted, his hand pressed against my chest.

My hand reached for his face one last time. I couldn't form words out of my mouth, the sensation far too heavy. The icy coldness settling in. The world would finally stop, my pain would finally stop. I was ready for death, I was ready to get the peace I've longed for. And nothingness swallowed the last of my life. My vision went dark…

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own TO or WC_

 _The end has come and for the better. All I can say for now is that there's hope, in this case, Baltor is her hope. The prologue will be updated tomorrow. The sequel will be updated on Tuesday. I hope you all are ready for Dark I will include a summary of all the stories for those who haven't read them all._

 _Summary:_

 _The story takes after the events of the Millenium Ball, Bloom flees to her parents. From there she leaves to Mystic Falls Virginia where Damon picks her up at the airport. The story takes place in season three of the vampire diaries. throughout it all she starts to feel an attraction toward Damon, as much as saying as she fell for him. The Winx and Specialist come to Mystic Falls to bring her back, ultimately fail to do so. Klaus turns Sky into a vampire in revenge for losing Bloom when he kidnapped her with Stefan._

 _In the course of it all, she mutually develops an attraction to Klaus as well. Of course, she doesn't act on it, since her main priority is to help Elena save Stefan and save her friends from the Originals. The Originals mother comes back from the dead, where they hold a ball in honor of reuniting as a family. The Original witch Esther invites Both Bloom and Elena to use their blood for a spell that would kill the Originals. By the end of the season Alaric dies, coming back as an original himself, except his life is tied to Elena's and Blooms. One dies, he dies. Due to an accident Bloom ends up at the hospital, Dr. Fell gives her Damon's Blood. She chooses Damon over Sky(Again loved neither, but loved the idea of moving on) After the car crash caused by Rebekah she wakes up a newborn vampire._

 _Suffers through a process of nearly committing suicide but Klaus stops her, showing her how to feed. With a few bumps on the road, she settles with what she is. The Winx and the Specialist leave Mystic Falls back to Magix. Bloom's vampirism only made her realize Damon was someone she relied on when she broke things with Baltor(It's in the Flashback.) Sometime around before Klaus leaves for New Orleans Bloom and Klaus kiss, developing a friendship with mutual respect for one another. During her graduation at Mystic Falls, high Klaus appears, once again inviting her. Forward to the finale of season 5, Damon and Bonnie die. That's when she realizes she no longer feels anything for Damon, never truly did. Only an attraction full of lust.(By the way, this wasn't in any of the stories, as I never wrote this. But flashbacks are provided.)_

 _After the events of Season 5, Bloom heads to New Orleans where she meets Marcel. There she befriends Hayley who had just recently had her child only a few months back. Slowly but surely Bloom gives into the darkness and desire, making herself a victim to Klaus Mikaelson(I can say she really was in love with him but due to the circumstances of what was happening in this story, ending them was the best thing. He will always be one of her epic loves, just not her soulmate as she thought, nor her epic last love.) In New Orleans she faced to help the Mikaelson's with the witch commotion, protecting the youngest Mikaelson. When Dahlia was no longer an issue, the Strix came. A past love of Klaus suddenly appears. Aurora De Martel and her brother Tristian De Martel._

 _In the end of it, Klaus sacrificed himself for his family. Leaving Bloom(Elizabeth) to protect Hope along with Hayley. For five years they spent searching for a cure, while Klaus was held a prisoner of Marcel(Like The Originals season 3, he was turned into an enhanced vampire). That all lead to Hayley convincing her to go back to Mystic Falls where she was left to decide on saving her friends or Klaus. In the end, she helped her friends defeat the devil(For further reference in this universe the devil and Lucifer are different entities). In the process she took the vampire cure, becoming human when she killed the devil._

 _She was brought back from the dead as a true immortal by Vincent, a friend of hers from New Orleans. In reality, the ancestors had nothing to do with her immortality they just helped unlock the strain that ran through her veins since she was born(This will be explained in the sequel, Henry has lots to do with this). Through the whole Part 1, she dealt with turning off her emotions, breaking her engagement with Klaus. Going back to Sky for a few chapters, miscarriages, losing her son Francis, and becoming pregnant once again. And that all leads to part 2..._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy the end of Dark Reign. As mentioned before Baltor is the anchor of Dark Prince even if he may or may be there as a physical presence._


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogue

I stared into the darkness of the day. The overcast of the sun barely peeking out on the top of the mountains, I've grown to love Bucharest but being cooped up in a mansion was not my idea of pleasant. Six months of not knowing what happened between the explosion and the day I woke up here. I wasn't a vampire, yet I was immortal.

The door opened to Lucy with a silver tray of food, she placed it on the dresser.

"You should smile more,"Lucy told me."A prince is coming today, I heard the vampire prince is gorgeous."

I turned around, holding my laughter."Oh, Lucy, he's the last of my worries. How about you meet him for me, and keep him away from me."

She grabbed me by the shoulder, her eyes lit up in excitement."Not at all Elizabeth, there's word going through the mansion that he's here to meet you under Henry's request."

"What?"

I pulled away from her grasp, storming out of the room to see Henry. I finally found him in his office looking down at a map, by the look on my face he could tell the talk wouldn't be pleasant.

"You have no right to control my life," I snapped at him. I was beyond livid."How dare you bring in some vampire to meet me like I'm your pet."

He placed the pen down, his tone of voice calm."Elizabeth."

"No."

"He's a man of honor, my intentions are for him to-"

I glared at him."If your intentions are for me to marry him so my hold on said seat becomes stronger, I don't want it. I do not need it."

"This is not about him,"He said sitting down on his chair."This is about the same thing we've discussed millions of times. I cannot tell you more than you should know."

"This is my life!"As soon as the scream came out of my voice, the glass of the windows shattered.

I was dumbfounded, unable to understand what had just happened."This is not fair, I do not know what I was or who I was. I can't forever be held like a prisoner because I know in my heart something out there belongs to me."

I turned toward the door. I grabbed the handle turning it around. It wasn't fair, none of this was fair. When you live in a world not knowing who you were, or why you're even alive.

"In time you will figure it out, it's not my right to tell you. And what you're heart tells you, follow it because I can promise you it's closer than you know it. You are meant to lead Elizabeth, the world is just not ready to know your full potential and neither are you yet."

I looked back at him for a second before leaving his office. As right as he was, I longed to know who I was. Why I was here out of all places in the first places. Nothing made sense anymore, in time I might just find out who I was and find that.

Alone in this world, was. The last survivor of Sparx, the daughter the king despised. A Saltzman with a family who never contacted me after Alaric's or my parent's death, after my grandparent's death everyone went their own way. Riven went his own path, my friends may be God knows where. Maybe I should just be what I should be. I will rule.

I got off the cab, smiling at the beauty of the Bucharest farmers market. The laughter from the children contagious, groups of friends having coffee.

One day the world will change…

* * *

 _Of course, she isn't dead. Dark Prince will be up by Tuesday possibly if not Thursday due to editing. All I can say about the story is it's leading as an anchor to a war between Evil and Evil. A war that will take so much, a war needed to end the biggest bad of them all. In Dark Prince, it will be mostly a story retelling a story very well known with twists. Sometimes the world doesn't need a hero, but someone who can fight, a strength as bright as fire._


End file.
